All Things Lead To Him
by Carllide
Summary: They knew how important Gin and Byakuya were to his family. Now Gin has to find out why his family is in danger and if he needs to protect them from the very people he trust. This is the 3rd Story from the 'Just Gets Better with Time'. MenxMen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

**Well, as I promised myself, I have found a way to rewrite this story. This story happens right after the last chapter of 'Just Get Better with Time'. The second child has not been born. Thanks and enjoy! **

**-#-**

_"Gin, have you ever wished for something?__" the boy asked. _

"_Well, I always wished the old man and woman were with me," Gin responded. "They loved me and I," Gin stopped._

"_loved them," the boy finished the sentence for him. "I had a family once." The boy held his head down and started to cry. _

_Gin came and sat next to the boy. He put an arm around him and handed him some bread. "I got this from the market. Those guys tried to take from me but I got away." _

_They both sat in silence as they ate. Soon after the boy fell asleep. Gin made sure that the area was safe for them. He placed the cover over the boy and sat in the corner next to him._

_The next morning Gin and the boy went to the market to see if he could find his family. The crowd grew as the market became busy. Suddenly a woman's voice screamed. _

"_There he is! There is my son!" The woman screamed as she ran toward the boy. He broke his grasp from Gin and ran toward her. _

_The boy ran into her arms and hugged her very hard. "Mamma, I want you to help Gin. He helped me find you. He took care of me and helped me find you. He is right over. . ," the boy pointed in the direction he came from. Gin was gone. The boy was sad that Gin was gone._

"_Don't worry about him. We will come back later and look for him. But let's get you home and cleaned up." The woman hugged the boy again. She picked him up in her arms and carried him away. _

_Gin hid as he watched the boy and his mother walk away. She leaned and whispered in the guard's ear. The guard looked in Gin's direction and started to walk towards him._

_Gin did not know what was going on so he ran. He picked up speed because he did not know what was going on. The guard saw him run and he tried to match Gin's speed. But Gin was faster. _

_The guard watched as Gin ran until he was out of sight. _

Gin looked down at his son Gineri, who had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed him on his forehead and placed him in his crib.

"That is the story of the mysterious boy that I met when I was boy."

Gin covered his son and quietly left the room.

He walked toward the kitchen to fix a cup of tea when he noticed the light was on. He walked in to see Kyoshi sitting at the table reading a book. Gin sat across from his father as he slid a cup of tea to him. Gin stopped it before it could spill on the table.

"Gineri asleep?" Kyoshi asked as he sipped his tea. He held a book in his other hand and was reading one of Gin's philosophy books.

"Yeah. Little man was tired. Spending all day at the hospital. Bringing Bya home because of the false labor pains. The picnic for Renji's promotion. Yeah, Little Man was worn out." Gin said as he sipped his tea.

Kyoshi smiled as he looked at Gin. "How is Bya doing?" Kyoshi went back to his book.

Gin took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He knew his father was very level headed and his attention to detail was very good. Only Gin's attention to detail was greater.

"Bya was exhausted too," he paused, "He wants Gina to be here now. He feels like he is neglecting Gineri. He loves him so much," Gin stared at his cup tea. "He wants this to be the last one for a while."

Gin thought about the time he and Byakuya found out about his second pregnancy. They both wanted to ensure that Gineri would not grow up alone. They decided that they wanted a second child right away. They knew that they were taken a chance with Byakuya becoming pregnant before his six weeks check up but it was a decision they both made. That is why Byakuya resigned his leadership role with the Sixth Division and the Gotei 13 but the commander would not let him leave.

Gin finished his tea and stood. "I am going to bed. Since Gineri is going to be nine months in the morning, I got a little gift for him. Besides, I would not be surprised if Gina decided to show up."

Gin laughed and left the kitchen.

Kyoshi poured another cup of tea and slid it across the table. Aimi stopped it with her hand. She sat down and took a sip.

"He's gone to bed?" Aimi said. "Did he tell Gineri the story of the mysterious boy?"

"Yeah, he did." Kyoshi sipped his tea. He put his tea and the book down. He looked at Aimi as she tried to pull her sleeve down. "I see you have been contacted." He held out his arm showed the emblem that appeared on his forearm. "We have to tell them but first we have to make it safe for them. You know what is going to happen."

Kyoshi got up and sat next to Aimi. He placed an arm around her. "No one is going to hurt our children or grandchild," he paused, "our grandchildren. Besides, he has not contacted them, plus, we have to prepare."

Gin eased into the bed next Byakuya. He noticed that Byakuya was not in a dead sleep.

"You still awake beautiful," Gin whispered as he kissed Byakuya.

"You told Gineri about the boy from your childhood?"

"Yeah, I did and as usual, it put him to sleep. Do I need to tell you the story?"

They both laughed quietly. They looked into each other eyes and smiled.

"Byakuya Kuchiki Ichimarau, are you telling me my stories are boring?"

"No, they are not boring, but I don't want you to tell all of your stories until Gina get's here."

"Well since you are on bed rest, you better rest because your son does not know the meaning of bed or rest." Gin held Byakuya until he went to sleep.

Gin slowly closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what happened to the boy.


	2. All in the Family

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

_**Another chapter! I did a rewrite of chapter one. The birth of Gina is in this chapter**_

_**-#-**_

Gin was outside with Gineri and Kyoshi playing a game of chase. He was helping Gineri with his balance. He would run and fall but would get right back up and run again.

He looked up and started to run toward the house. Gin looked up and saw Byakuya and Aimi walking outside. Kyoshi got up to help Byakuya as Gin caught Ginrei.

"Didn't Unohana tell you bed rest?" Gin said as he walked up to Byakuya. He was walking slowly.

"Do you think I was going to sit in that room on this beautiful day?" Byakuya said as they made their way to the blanket. They assisted him to the blanket.

Gin placed Gineri down. He ran toward Byakuya as he held out his arms for his son. He fell into his arms and hugged his Poppa. Although they were weaning him, Gineri was looking for Byakuya's breast for a feeding. As Byakuya opened his top, Gineri got in into position. Byakuya smiled as he looked at his son feeding. Gin sat next to them.

"Bya, you know that we are weaning him because of the new baby but," Gin said as he watched them, "he gone to sleep already."

Aimi got up and gently took Gineri. He did not wake up as she cradles him in her arms. "I am going to take him to bed and I suggest you go to bed too."

Kyoshi got up and walked with Aimi. "You two enjoy the day and call me when you ready to come back in to the house." He winked at the two as he walked with Aimi.

Gin and Byakuya sat outside most of the day. They talked about Ginrei being nine months old and also having another baby in the house. It was late in the afternoon when Gin was holding Byakuya hand when suddenly he began to squeeze Gin's hand. Really squeeze his hand; really hard.

Gin eyes widen when the look of pain came across Byakuya's face.

"It's time isn't it?" Gin asked as Byakuya continued to squeeze his hand. Byakuya took deep breaths trying to calm down. "Mama! Its time!" Gin yelled.

Byakuya smiled as the pain eased and he let go of his hand. Gin picked up Byakuya and took him into the bedroom. Aimi was waiting in the room as Gin laid Byakuya on the bed.

"Make him comfortable and yes, I sent for Unohana." Aimi said as Unohana and her staff was making their way to the room.

"Let's get him prep and Gin," Unohana smiled, "I will call you when you when it is time." She closed the door.

Gin made his way to the kitchen where Kyoshi was feeding Gineri. "I think I will send for Ukitake to keep Gineri while this is going on. I don't want him to hear Bya screaming."

Kyoshi looked at Gin's hand. "You better wrap that up, before it swells. Remember what happened last time."

Gin remembered nine months ago when Byakuya went into labor. Gin's hand was broken by his lover when he was delivering Gineri. Gineri laughed as he watched his daddy start to wrap his hand.

"Don't take him, let him stay. You know he wants to see his sister," Kyoshi said as he watched Ginrei feed himself.

Ukitake had just walked into the kitchen when Ginrei was playing with his food. He put on one of the 'kitchen robes' as he sat on the side of Gineri. He kissed him on his hand as Ginrei tried to feed him.

"How is my godson doing today?" Ukitake asked. He looked at Gin's hand and laughed. "I guess this is the real thing. Do you want me to take Gineri home with me?"

"No but if you and Kyoshi can take him to the other end of the house for a few hours." Gin stopped when he heard Byakuya scream. He looked at Gineri as a frighten look came across his face. He went over and picked up his son. "It's okay. Poppa is bringing you your sister." Gin began to feel his son start to cry. "Shhhhhh, Little Man." He patted him on his back and he walked down the hall.

Kyoshi and Ukitake followed as Kyoshi took Gineri from Gin and did a quick flash step. Ukitake said that he would keep him occupied in the family room.

Gin kissed Ukitake and walked down the hall to his bed room. He walked in and saw Byakuya breathing hard and squeezing Aimi's hand. He looked over and reached out for Gin. He was about to reach out to him when he saw the bandage on the hand. Byakuya smiled and he decided to use the ball Unohana gave him to squeeze.

"I think this one is very much ready to come into our world. In fact, Gin you came in time." Unohana smiled as she got in position.

Gin kissed and put his arms around Byakuya. Unohana nodded to Gin. He leaned and whispered in Byakuya's ear. Byakuya smiled and pushed.

_**Two weeks later**_

Byakuya was sitting outside with his new daughter, Gina. Gin was chasing Gineri as in the courtyard when he felt something or someone at the gate. Bykuya looked at Gin as they tried to figure who it was. Then he smiled.

"Uncle Jiro, you can come out now," Gin yelled.

Suddenly a figure jumped from a tree. Jiro was trying to surprise them.

"Look and the new addition to the family," he said as he smiled at Byakuya and Gina. Byakuya let Jiro hold her for a few minutes. She gave him a smile as he held her in his arms. "She is going to be a heart breaker. I guess I'm going to have to train Gineri so he can protect her."

"Jiro, you are late." Gin turned and saw Kyoshi smiling at him.

"You knew he was coming?" Gin asked as he looked at Jiro gave Gina back to Byakuya.

"Of course, I had to come to see the new addition to the family." Jiro said as he made his way to the house. He hugged his brother and Aimi had walked out. He hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mamma, did you know Uncle Jiro was coming?" Gin asked.

"Of course, He came when Gineri was born didn't he?" Aimi said as matter of fact.

Gin watch as Aimi helped Byakuya with Gina. Byakuya was not strong enough to get around.

"Is Grandmother okay?" Byakuya asked as he was coming in the house.

"Mother is well. In fact, she should be here in a couple of days." Jiro said as he pulled a gift out of his back pack. He handed it to Byakuya as he sat at the table. He kissed Byakuya on the cheek as he was feeding Gina.

Gineri was ready to eat as sat in his high chair. Aimi sat next to him as she started to feed him.

"How many of the town's people are coming with her?" Byakuya asked as he looked at Gina. "The reason why I asked because the last time she came, almost the whole town came with her. I have to prepare for her and her entourage." Byakuya chuckled to himself a little as he thought about the last time she came. It was about seven months ago.

"This time the whole town is coming. They are so excited about seeing little Gina that it was decided that the whole town is coming to see her. So, we decided that we are going to stay. Well it is more for Mother than anything else. The whole town loves her and will follow where ever she goes. And she loves you both Gin and Byakuya.

Gin and Byakuya looked at Jiro and started to laugh.

"Where am I going to place them?" Byakuya said.

"Don't worry; we have them all taken care of. Just needs a place for Mother." Jiro said.

"I will have the staff prepare the house across the courtyard for her." Byakuya looked at Gina who had fallen asleep.

Gin looked at Jiro, then his father then his mother. He saw a make on her arm. "Mama did you burn yourself?"

She quickly covered it with her sleeve. "On a pan, I guess you see why I leave the cooking to your father."

Gin was about to say something when Byakuya started to yawn. He decided to let the subject drop and picked up Gina and help Byakuya up. Gin told them that he was going to take Byakuya and his daughter to their room.

As they left, Jiro looked at Aimi and Kyoshi. He did not want to say anything until Aimi was through with Gineri's care. After Aimi was through with Gineri's care, she came into the kitchen.

"Make sure they are protected tonight. Nobou and Raiden are already having their groups on patrol. We have to make sure no harm comes to them. That is an order."

Outside of the door, Gin was standing out of sight.

'What the hell is going on?' Gin thought to himself.


	3. All From Their Family

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Here is another chapter. I made some reference to the story 'Just Get Better with Time' Enjoy !**_

As Gin's hometown started to come to the Kuchiki Estates, they came by the home house to see Gineri and the newest addition their family, Gina.

They were coming in waves and today was the day that Grandmother arrived.

After all of the hugs and kisses were given out, Byakuya, Aimi and Grandmother were left alone in his bedroom.

Byakuya rubbed Gineri's back as he slept. He looked at the birthmark on his back that started to appear a few months ago. He also held Gina in his arms. She had a peaceful look on her face as she slept. It just hit him that Gina the same type birthmark like Gineri but hers was on her right shoulder. He smiled because Gin has the same mark on his shoulder. He told Gin that he could never deny his children. 'They have the mark'.

"Bya, you look as though you have a question for us," Grandmother said. She knew that when the three of them were alone, Byakuya would speak his mind.

"Is there a reason why the whole town has moved closer to us?" Byakuya asked as he continued to look at his children.

Grandmother smiled as she answered him. "We come to be closer to my grandson and his family."

Byakuya looked at her then Aimi and knew there is more to it than just wanting to be close to Gin.

Aimi looked at Byakuya and saw his resolve set in. She knew that he did not believe that answer. As she looked at him, she knew the next question would be direct and truthful.

"Are my children in danger?" Byakuya asked in a monotone voice. His eyes showed signs of worry.

Grandmother knew that when the questioned was asked, she may as well be talking to Gin. She knew how extremely close the two of them were. She did not want to lie to him but she did not want him to panic.

"Gin, you can come in," Grandmother said before she answered Byakuya's question.

Gin entered the room. He sat on the bed with Byakuya. As he placed his hand on Gineri's back, he looked at his mother and grandmother with the same worried look like Byakuya.

"To answer your question, Byakuya, is yes. Your children are in danger." Grandmother decided to keep her answers short. She knew that Gin was going to speak with his father and drill him for more answers. Gin looked at Byakuya, then gave him a kiss and left the room

Byakuya sat quietly as he looked at Gineri sleeping on the bed. Gina started to wake in his arms. It was time for her to eat so Aimi assisted him. One of the things that Aimi loved about Byakuya is that he knew how to control his emotions so that his children could not feel his worry. This is one of the times that this will come in handy.

"Bya, do you want us to leave?" Aimi asked as she saw him getting ready to feed Gina.

"No," he said, "I would like for both of you to stay. I am tired and I would like for you both to stay to watch over us."

Aimi smiled as Gineri started to wake. Aimi called Kyoshi to bring Ginrei a snack and a bottle. As she came back into the room, Gineri was being held by his great-grandmother. Byakuya sat in silence as Gina fed and reached out for Byakuya's face. He was smiling at her as she grabbed his finger.

Gineri played with both his great and grandmother. He sat in her lap as he tried to feed himself. Byakuya looked at him and smiled. After he ate, Aimi took him in the bathroom to give him a quick bath. When they returned Kyoshi was in the room waiting on Gineri.

"I know my grandson wants to come with his grandfather." Kyoshi said as he looked at Byakuya. Byakuya looked up and looked at Kyoshi. "Gin will be with me."

Byakuya smiled and nodded. Gineri reached out to his grandfather until he reached back. He then grabbed him and held on to him. They both left.

Aimi looked at Byakuya. He was yawning as Gina had gone back to sleep. He placed her on the bed and decided to lay in the bed with her.

"Bya, we will sit here until you wake. Rest well. When you wake, we will talk and we will tell you what we know," Aimi said as she helped Byakuya into bed. She placed covers over him as turned to face Gina.

Aimi sat down next to Grandmother. She reached for her hand and started to smile. The birthmark that Gin has appeared on the base of Byakuya's neck.

"He has spoken." Grandmother whispered.

Gin was sitting at the table. Jiro and Kyoshi sat across from him. They knew that Gin knew his children were in danger. He then looked outside to see Raiden and Nobou playing with Gineri in a game of hide and seek with Raiden and Gineri against Nobou. Gin knew his cousins well enough that they both were on patrol even playing with Gineri, they spiritual energy was on high alert.

"Poppa, what's going on? Grandmother told me that my children are in danger and please, don't lie to me." Gin was serious because it involved his children.

Jiro leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. "Gin, I am going to cut to the chase. It involves the Keiko Toshiko case."

Gin thought about the case. "The Keiko Toshiko case?" All of the players are gone," Gin said as he was going through his mental notes. Then it hit him. "Keiji Kuchiki," Gin said.

Kyoshi and Jiro could tell by the look on his face, Gin knew.

"During the interview with him, do you remember the one part he did not answer to?" Kyoshi asked. "I know that we were all hell bent on getting to the ones who killed your son and hurt Bya, but I heard that statement."

_**Keiji's statement**_

"_It was all part of the plan. It was all centered on Byakuya. Let me just say, I was going to come back from the dead as Byakuya Kuchiki," Keiji smiled. "It is a complicated plan. I'll tell you about it later." – __**End of statement**_

"That is why you have family. After her execution, I spoke with Jiro. I told him and he thought that we would keep that in mind if anything should arise or if you mentioned anything." Kyoshi sat back and let Gin process everything.

"It has to do something with that lab. No one from the Medical team said anything," Gin said as he knew that they would say anything if it were anything. "The only person that could know anything about the case that left is," Gin paused. "Seiji Kuchiki, Keiko Kuchiki's adopted son." Gin placed his face in his hand and exhaled. He got up and started to curse at himself.

"Gin, don't blame yourself," Jiro said.

"Don't blame myself," Gin said as he did a slight chuckle, "My husband and my children are in danger because of one question I failed to ask." Gin started to pound the wall.

"Gin," Jiro yelled at him to get his attention, "Get it together. You protected Bya when he needed to be protected and when you couldn't, you brought him to us. Now the only difference is we came to you. Nothing else has change. You protect your family and we will protect and help you."

Gin looked out in the courtyard and saw Gineri playing with his cousin. Then Gineri saw his Dad and started to run towards him.

"In a few weeks, Bya will be strong enough to start training. I think that is why your commander would not let him leave the Gotei 13," Jiro said as he stood next to Gin.

"But he is already strong and now he has to get better. This time children are involved." Kyoshi came and stood on the other side of Gin. "After you talk with Bya, we will need to go over the files so we all can have a starting point.

Gin smiled and ran to his son. He picked him up and told him that they were going to see his Poppa.

He turned to his father and uncle. He bowed and winked at them as they went toward his room.

Gin eased into the room. He was trying to be quiet when Ginrei yelled 'Poppa'. Aimi and Grandmother looked and tried to keep Gineri quiet but he woke up Gina. She started to cry which in turn Byakuya woke up. Gineri wanted to be in his Poppa's arm and Gina was in a full blown cry. Gin gave Gineri to Byakuya and he picked up Gina. He hugged and patted Gina on her back. He started to hum a lull-a-bye and Gina slowly went back to sleep. Byakuya did the same thing and Gineri had quieted down.

Aimi and Grandmother started to leave. They looked back at Byakuya and Gin with their children. Bykuya smiled and thanked them for watching over him.

"That is what family is for." Aimi said as she helps Grandmother out of the room.


	4. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**This chapter is a light chapter. It is connected to the last chapter of 'Just gets Better with Time' where Gin and Byakuya was training Hisagi and Kira for the captains position. Byakuya is in training also. **_

_**-#-**_

Kira and Hisagi stood in the middle of the field. The early morning session with Gin was to be their last before they go in front of the committee. Both were up for Captain's position. Their friend, Renji was the first to go through the training with both Byakuya and Gin. Renji told him that the final battle was him going up three others. He stated that it was one of the hardest battles fought. He had to think about everything before he struck.

'At the end of the battle, you will know why everyone thinks Gin is an evil son of a bitch', Renji said to them.

Kira was a little nervous as Hisagi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, both of us will get through this." Hisagi smiled at Kira. He leaned in and gave Kira a quick kiss. It seemed to have calmed him down.

Kira stood and stretched. "I wish we can get this over with."

"Why, Kira, you have something else to do," Gin said as he slowly appeared in front of them. "Isn't this a great day to take a final test?" The fog was so thick that Kira and Hisagi could barely see him.

"Now, candidates, I would like to direct your attention to the top of that hill." Gin point to the hill to his right. The moon gave off enough light that they only saw four figures standing on the hill. "They are your competition for today. Two of them have a flag. Kira, you have to get the blue flag and Hisagi, the red one."

Gin started to pace back and forth with his famous grin. "Now if either of you get the other's flag, well at the end of the competition, you better have your own flag. I don't who has which flag, but that what makes it fun." Gin got close enough to the two so that they could see his face. "Any Question?"

He stood up quickly and started to walk away. He stopped and turned back to the two. "Oh, I forget to tell you; you got one hour." Gin was then gone in a flash.

When Kira and Hisagi looked at the hill the figures were gone. They both swallowed hard and got in a fighting stance.

Gin watched for the top of another hill as the battles began.

"Do you think it fair to put them up against seasoned fighters?" Kyoraku asked as he watched the fighting below.

"I have against each of them. Believe me, I am not worried about their fighting ability, as captains, we have to think and protect our division. Kira is very smart on the field. Hisagi is very strong. If they get the flags, they will be fine." Gin continued to watch the field.

He saw Nobou run at Hisagi. His speed and the cover of the fog kept Hisagi off balance. Then he saw Raiden take his run at Kira. He made contact with Kira and they fought in combat mode.

"You know that they love each other. Like you and Byakuya do." Ukitake said as he walked up to gin and placed an arm around him. He gave Gin a quick kiss on his cheek.

Gin gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Hey poppa in-law." Ukitake has been a guardian to Byakuya for so long that Gin calls him 'Poppa in-law'.

"Do you thing he is ready?" Ukitake asked as all of them watched the field.

"He's ready. The difference between us and them, I trust my husband to do his job in battle. They have to build that trust. It is like they have to get in sync." Gin smiled as he saw the last players come into play.

"Howl," Renji yelled as he came out from behind Kira. Although he recognized his friend's voice, it must have clicked in his head that he knew Renji fighting style. He smiled and prepared.

Gin smiled because he knew what was coming next.

He turned as he saw his parents walking up with the children in their arms. Kyoshi had Gina in his arms. Gin smiled because she is defiantly a granddaddy's girl and if she is not being held by him, Kyoraku would be holding her. Gineri was still asleep in his 'Grandma's arm".

"You two ready?" Gin spoke to Aimi and Kyoshi. Aimi gave Ginrei to Ukitake. He hugged and kissed his grandson who was still asleep. At fourteen months, he is becoming a hand full for all of them.

Kyoshi handed Gina to Kyoraku who had a smile that he only gave to Ukitake. He held Gina like Gin does; like he would give his life for her. At five months, the only man in her life is her big brother

Gin stood and gave his children a kiss. He then hugged his father and mother who he gave a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm waiting on a word . . ." Gin stopped as soon as he heard the word.

"Scatter," a monotone voice commanded.

Gin smiled and looked at his parents. They both disappeared in a flash. Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at the battle and now started to change.

"How has his training been going?" Ukitake asked Gin about Byakuya.

"He is good. It is like he never lost a step. He and Renji are teaming up. Both of them will critique each other after the competition."

"Yeah, speaking of competition, who has the flags?" Ukitake asked.

Gin looked down and held out the flags. "Oops." Gin gave his famous smile.

"Gin, did you do this on purpose?" Kyoraku said as he kept a protective hand on Gina.

"Well, I wanted to give it to the strongest fighter I know." He held them out to his grandmother.

She slowly walked up next to Gin and grabbed the flag. She spoke to Ukitake and Kyoraku and reminded them to protect her great grandchildren. She continued out to the field.

"Gin, are you going to let her go into that fight?" Ukitake asked.

"Why not?" Gin smiled, "she is the strongest shinigami I know."

Mother walked onto the field. She continued to walk until Hisagi noticed her.

"Hey old lady, you are not suppose to be out here. You can get hurt." Hisagi ran towards the old lady as he felt someone come toward her.

As the old woman started to become confused, a blade appeared around her neck and an arm around her waist.

"Please help me," the old woman said with a shaky voice.

Kira came out of nowhere and did a Kido. It knocked the player out. He looked for a flag and when he did not find it he turned to fight back an attack from Byakuya. As Kira and Hisagi stood around the old lady to protect her, they heard Gin's voice yell out.

"Tick, tock, gentleman, Tick tock. Two more minutes."

Kira and Hisagi helped the old woman through the field. They were trying to get her off the field when a couple ran up to them.

"Mama, are you okay?" Aimi said as she came up to Mother. "Thank you for finding her. She wondered away from us."

"Thank you for protecting her." As Kyoshi bowed to them, on instinct, they bowed back.

"You should never take your eyes off your opponent. Opponents both known and unknown," the old woman spoke.

They looked up and saw Aimi and Kyoshi with their swords drawn on them.

"Just because I am an old lady, doesn't mean I am harmless."

Kira and Hisagi realized that Mother was a yielder of two katanas. Both were near their throats. They were frozen with fear when they saw Gin walk forward.

He was followed by Ukitake carrying Gineri and Kyoraku carrying Gina.

"Times up," Gin said. "Bring it in everyone. Let me introduce you to my staff. First, did you get the flags?"

Both looked and started to say no when the old lady spoke up.

"They were in possession of me for a while and did their best to protect me so yes they did have the flags." Mother produced the red and blue flags Gin gave her.

Gin walked up to the old lady and gave her a kiss. He took the flags and gave them to Kira and Hisagi.

"Keep these flags as a reminder. Take whatever lesson you learned today. I have mine woven on my hilt of my katana. I learned many lesson from my grandmother. Gentlemen, meet my Grandmother.

They both bowed to her.

"My parents, Aimi and Kyoshi, and my cousins Raiden and Nobou." Raiden appeared with Nobou. He had his arm around Nobou as he helped him to the group.

"Damn, Kira you pack a punch with your Kido,' Raiden said and he winced with a little pain.

"I told not to get too carried away. Come on, let me heal you," Aimi directed them over away from the group.

Byakuya and Renji walked up to group. They both bowed to Kira and Hisagi. They in turn bowed to them.

"Out of everyone, we recognized you and Kuchiki taichou." Hisagi said.

Byakuya walked up to Gin and kissed him. He then walked up to Grandmother and kissed her on the cheek. He walked to Kyoraku and kissed his cheek and took Gina in his arms. He walked to Ukitake and kissed him on the cheek and kissed Gineri. He then looked at Gin and winked at him. Ukitake and Byakuya disappeared in a flash. Mother hugged her grandson and disappeared in a flash. Kyoshi went over to Aimi, Raiden and Nobou. They helped Raiden up and the group flash away.

That left Renji, Kyoraku, Gin, Kira and Hisagi on the field.

"You guys did well. I put up against the best I know and you stood your ground. Abarai taichou, is there anything you like to say?"

"You guys held your own out there. That's good but always remembers what you learned out here today. You will come across it again." Renji smiled as he spoke about fighting with his captain. He remembered that in battles, his captain always told him to watch him so that I could learn. He told them that he is in the process of picking a lieutenant. He told his friends that they would do well on their test and look forward to their promotion. Renji left the group in a flash.

Gin looked at Kira and Hisagi. Both looked exhausted but Kira asked Gin a question. "Your family, taichou?"

"Why not, they are the best I know. It took me years to beat my cousin. My parents, I just beat them before Gineri was born. I would not put my Uncle Jiro out here with you and my Grandmother; I have never beaten her." Gin chuckled. "This exercise was my grandmother's idea. She wanted you to know that at times you have to fight as alone, with a partner or with your division. But you have to be ready to teach and lead. She trained a lot of people and she trained me. And that I am appreciative of. I know me and Byakuya are going to train my son and daughter the same way." Gin bowed to them. "Thank you for being great students and good luck on your test."

Gin turned and started to walk away. He disappeared in the fog.

Kira and Hisagi hugged each other and left the field.


	5. The Plot Continues

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Hey everyone. This writers block is not fun. But I got a direction on this story. After five. Chapter write ups this is a short chapter but going in right direction. Bringing some characters from 'Just get Better with Time'. Enjoy and yes, my birthday is on Cinco de Mayo. I may have a Chapter before then. LOL. Enjoy!**_

-#-

Seiji Kuchiki stood in a field next to a tree. He rolled his neck to relieve the tension that started to build up in his body.

Just as he started to think his meeting would start late, an open happened and out walked a two hollows, as Seiji Kuchiki says, Arrancar.

"About time you two show up," Seiji said as the two became visible to him. "I don't have all night to fool with you two." He paced as he looked at them "Did you two find that brat's soul?"

The first Arrancar stepped into the light. "No we haven't," the voice said as he tried to avoid Seiji's eyes. His red hair blew in the wind. As the wind blew his hair out of his face, the Arrancar freckled face had a patch over his eye. Well it covered the hole in his head. The green eye looked down at the ground.

"I told you that we don't have much time Keiji Kuchiki." Seiji stared at him. He removed his glasses so that Keiji saw the anger building in his eyes. His brown eyes became more and more like his father, Sosuke Aizen. "Gin's family has been here for over a year. I think they are not leaving anytime soon, so that means they have Byakuya and those brats with more people around protecting them."

"Did you say brats?" Keiji asked. Keiji did not know that his cousin, Byakuya had children. He was killed by his cousin's hands because he was responsible for Byakuya's miscarriage.

"Oh," Seiji said with a slight smile, "I forgot time moves slower in your domain. Byakuya has a daughter now. Remember Keiko when Gin came to you and told you Byakuya was pregnant? That was his first child; his son. Now he has a daughter."

"You mean to tell me that he has two children. If you would have followed my plan," Keiko was shouting before a hand appeared around her throat. Her Arrancar form had her hole over her heart. Her plan was to take over the Kuchiki family through Byakuya but Gin foiled her plan and in the end, shhe was sentenced to death by he family tribunals.

"Don't you ever speak to me in the tone again. Your plan got you and your fuckin' nephew killed. Luckily for me Keiji taught me how to swap souls with a living relative. I was so happy to meet my son that day. I must say I am glad that my son would give his life for his father." Seiji released Keiko from his grasp. "Besides he was the only one who was loyal to you."

Keiko looked at Seiji. She realized that she was fooled by Aizen. "One thing I can say is that you are very patient. All of those years standing by my side. When did you do the switch?"

Seiji smiled. "About the time Byakuya had the miscarriage. You were so obsessed in destroying him, you never noticed the difference. I was not the weak one the you thought I was." He saw her anger rise. He knew that she wanted to be in control but she lost that right.

Keiji looked at the two. "Both of you please stop. You can make out later. We do not have much time to find that soul is found. If I am to complete our plan we have to find that soul."

As Seiji ordered them to leave, he gave one more warning. "The next time we meet, your task had better be completed."

Keiji and Keiko disappeared in the opening. As it closed, Seiji looked around and did a flash step.

And few seconds later, Gin stepped out into the clearing.

"Not again," he sighed. He thought about the last time he was here. He found Aizen and Keiko plotting against Byakuya. Even in their death, the plot to hurt his husband still continues.

"Don't worry," a voice said from behind. Kyoshi placed his hand on Gin's shoulder. "Your family is here to protect Byakuya and the little ones. Let's get out of here. We got to start to execute our plan."

"Yeah, but this time I will kill them all with my own hands." Gin balled his fist as he and his father left area.


	6. The Reason That He Is Here

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**Hello everyone and yes I had an awesome Birthday. So foe the delay. Got to get back in the rhythm of the story. Thanks for you patience. **_

_**-#-**_

Gin looked out the door as he watched Byakuya play with Gineri and Gina. Aimi and Kyoshi also joined in the fun the Gineri chase them as Gina chased Gineri and Byakuya chased her.

Byakuya turned and smiled at Gin which he smiled back.

"It's amazing that Gina is a year old. My, My time," his grandmother said as she sat at the table, "time does go by fast."

Gin knew that his grandmother had key words to let him know that she was ready to tell him a secret or information that concerns his lover and his children. She was one of the oldest existing shinigami around and her knowledge has help Gin and Byakuya as well as other in their town.

It has been about two and a half years since the since the incident with Keiko Toshiko case and now it has taken a different direction.

"Gina is a year old and Byakuya is becoming stronger than ever. He can handle the truth. At night, we all hear you console him as he asks why your children are in danger. It is that moment of weakness that we all want to make sure that he is strong for the children." she said she took a deep breath. "Gin looked at his grandmother and was about say something when she said something that shocked him.

"Let's go to the place where you always go when you want to think," his grandmother said. She got up and did a flash step.

Aimi came in the room with Gin and told him to go. "Byakuya will be okay. He knows that you have things on your mind and he knows that you will tell him when you're ready."

Gin kissed his mother on the cheek and flashed stepped away. Aimi watched as Byakuya was holding his children as Kyoshi read them a story.

_**Keiji's Lab**_

Gin slowly walked down a semi-dark hall to a room labeled BK121. The room had a bed with a rotten mattress. It was a small room that was big enough just to turn around. Gin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know you would come here to remind yourself of what was and is at stake with your husband and children. And now the feeling is coming back." His grandmother sat in a chair across from the door. Her hands rested on the cane in front of her.

"Grandmother, I look at this room and think that what if I had not been in his life, what would have come of him?" Gin felt tears form in his eyes of that thought. He remembered how Byakuya broke down with the miscarriage. If their plan had gone through, he would have been lock up in this room being raped and beaten. "They were going to take his child and experiment on him. The lab is down the hall. He would have heard the screams from the child in this cell. Byakuya would have been out of his mind."

_Their plan was to kidnap Byakuya and impregnate him. They were to take the child from him to make Byakuya give over control of the Kuchiki Family to his cousin Keiji and his group. Gin knew that Byakuya is strong until it comes to children. That is what Gin calls Byakuya's Achilles' heel. And Gin's Achilles heel was and is Byakuya._

"Gin stop!" his grandmother shouted. "Gin, this is not the time for you to lose focus."

"Grandma, you all are here and keep telling me that my family is in danger." Gin stopped and took a deep breath as he felt his anger rise, "Please tell me . ." Gin said as he stopped. He now knows that Aizen and his gang have not stopped their plan. "I just want us to live a normal life."

His grandmother smiled as she watched Gin. "The funny part of that statement is you and Byakuya never were slated to have a normal life. In fact, you two were never supposed to fall in love."

Gin turned and looked at her. He figured out this is why he wanted to talk to him away from Byakuya.

"Should Byakuya be here with me?" Gin asked with a sarcastic grin.

"No," she answered with a smile on her face, "Aimi and Jushiro are talking to him. And of course, when we are through, you will have to go to him."

Gin leaned against the wall with his hands folded across his chest. "Do tell me what I was slated for?"

"Gin, before I tell you this, I want you to know that Aimi and Kyoshi wanted you from the first day you came to them. If it was up to them, you would not have ever been trained to be a shinigami. You would have stayed in the village and become a great chef and lived your life. But as I told my son, you were not slated to be a chef. You had a job to do: Protect Byakuya.

"You never knew your parents but I remember them. They were great shinigami warriors called '_**Bellator Animae Regem'(Warriors of The Soul King). **_They were a small tribe that only answered to the Soul King. They could go and fight anywhere. The soul society, the human world and also to Hueco Mundo even in the realm of the King.

"We," she said, "are task with protecting the king at all cost and defending our realm from enemies, both foreign and domestic."

Gin looked at his grandmother with a puzzled look as he begins to really process what his grandmother was saying. Now his mind was racing as he finally began to fill in the missing pieces.

"You said 'we'," Gin looked at his Grandmother. "I always trusted you but if you are saying 'we' then Poppa, Mamma, Uncle Jiro, . . ." Gin stopped. "Is my life all a lie?"

"No Gin," a voice came from down the hall, "your life was never a lie. It may have gotten off track but you were met to be here. You were trained to be a leader and protect Byakuya."

Gin turned to see a shinigami in a purple robe trimmed in gold. He walked toward him in a stoic way. It reminded Gin of Byakuya and the way he carried himself when they first started to date.

The shinigami stopped near them and bowed to his grandmother. Before Gin could say anything, his grandmother spoke.

"This is Mamoru. He is currently the senior security and the current leader of our tribe."

Gin looked at his grandmother then looked at this shinigami named Mamoru. He started to get very agitated of all the information that no one wanted to tell him.

"Okay, why do I feel as though everyone in my family know more about me and Byakuya than we do?" Gin took a deep breath to control his anger. "I want you, Grandmother, to tell me everything, I mean everything or I will take Byakuya and my children away and you all will never see them again." Gin held up his hand to Mamoru as he was about to speak. "I do not want to hear a word from you."

The silence was deafening as seconds ticked away. Grandmother cleared her throat as she began to speak.

"Gin, I will tell you the truth; the whole truth. But believe me; everything that we did was for you and your family."


	7. The Reason That He Is Here 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

_**Well here is another chapter. This has some reference to the story 'Prologue to Love'. Enjoy and thanks for support**_

Gin looked at his grandmother. She smiled and began to speak.

"What is your first question, grandson?" She had the look that Gin was used to when she had an answer to everything.

Gin watched as Mamoru moved closer to his grandmother. Gin made sure that he was aware of their position; even his own position.

"My Parents? You said you knew them. Tell me about them." Gin smiled as he looked at his grandmother. He knew that she would tell him the truth because at this time it is important for him to know the truth.

"Let me start with this. Have you ever wondered how your parents looked? What traits you got from them?" His grandmother smiled as she looked at him. He noticed that his father and uncle had that same smile. He even thought at times he had the same smile. "Your smile," she said, "you got that from your father. He always smiled when he knew he had the upper hand. He was a strong warrior and his attention to details was incredible. He was always reading and studying the great battles of our people and other leaders and their battles. He became a speed reader and what would take others, days to read, your father would take hours. He was always walking around with his nose in a book. He believed that he had to be ready to defend and reach his goals. He was a great teacher and trainer. His men trusted him and his brothers adored him."

Gin watched his grandmother eyes filled with tears as she spoke. He never liked for his grandmother to cry. She very seldom did but when she did, she always recovered quickly, like when Byakuya had his miscarriage.

Suddenly, Gin saw it. The smile, the attention to details, speed reading, brothers . . . "my father was your son. I am really your grandson," Gin's mind started to put two and two together. His father had brothers; his grandmother had sons, Jiro and Kyoshi, his adoptive father and uncle.

"Gin, at first your father loved you just as much as your mother. She loved your father with all of her heart but when you were born," Grandmother took a tissue and dabbed her eyes as she spoke, "you and Byakuya remind so much of how you to look at my great-grandchildren.

"Your eyes, Gin, are like your mothers; vibrant blue. I never had seen such a shade of blue for eyes until I saw your eyes for the first time." She stopped as if she did not want to go on. She took a deep breath and continued. "Your mother, Gin, was a fierce warrior. She could fight just as well as my son. So, it surprised us when she became pregnant with you. At first she was sad but she remembered how she felt when her younger sister was born. She was happier when you were born. You were the apple of her eye. But she never fully recovered from your birth. When you were two months old, she and your father went on a mission. We tried to stop her but she was just as stubborn as my son. That mission was her last. She was killed by a hollow. When they brought her body back, I saw a change in my son.

"He would not talk to anyone, not even his brothers. I did not know what was going on in his head until one day I saw him with you. I walked into the room and saw him trying to harm you. I called for Jiro and Kyoshi come into your room. I took you from him as his brother restrained him. Your father was trying to kill you. His mind was crazed. He could not control his actions. He was so angry that he blamed you and all of us for her death. He was hurt beyond us helping him.

"One night he came and got you out of your room. He left our realm and went to the Serengeti. A small group of his division followed him. He gave you to a couple who followed him. We searched for you and your father but we could not find you. The Spirit King normally does not interfere with our life but he stepped in because of what you were to be. He made sure that a couple would find you and take care of you."

Gin closed his eyes. "The old couple," he whispered.

"Yes, the old couple. They died protecting you. That is why they told you to run that day. They did not want you to see their katana's. They thought it would have traumatized you." Mamoru said as tears came into his eyes. "The old couple, they were my parents. They died doing what they loved best; defending you."

"The day your father took you, it was the last day we saw him. We searched for him in the Soul Society and in the Human world. We could not find him there. Jiro and Kyoshi went to Hueco Mundo and found out that a group of shinigami was living there. Where in Hueco Mundo, I do not know."

Gin looked at his grandmother and asked about his mother. "What was she like?"

Grandmother smiled and looked at Gin.

"I want you to go home and hugged Aimi. Hug her very hard. Then look into her eyes. You will be looking at your mother's sister. Her eyes are not as blue as her older sister but she is everything your mother was. She loves you like a son just as Kyoshi loves you as his son. They did not want this life for you but they wanted you to train to be ready if you decided to take the mission.

"When you made captain, we knew that it would be time for you to make that decision. We had planned on telling you your role but when you came home, you had someone with you."

Gin laughed as he thought about that day. Byakuya came home with him that time. He and Byakuya became closer than friends. He fell in love with Byakuya. His grandmother continued.

"That day, Byakuya was with you. When I spoke with him, he had already given his heart to you. You two were in love and that is something no one could stop. And the rest is history.

"Is my father the reason my family is in danger?" Gin asked as he stood and walked to his grandmother.

"Yes. This was the plan Keiji was speaking of. His group was going to hand Byakuya over to someone in Hueco Mundo. Like you said, if Byakuya had a break down, he would not be able to resist. That is what we could gather for now. But since the first plan did not work and from what Kyoshi reported back to us, we know that another attempt will be made on Byakuya and possibly your children." Mamoru assisted Gin with helping his grandmother to stand.

They laughed as she tells them that she is not helpless.

Gin looked at the both of them and asked one last question before they left. "I have a lot more questions but I want to go home but tell me why Byakuya is the center of all of this?"

There was silence again. Gin knew that sooner or later, he would get an answer.

"Gin, we have not told Byakuya anything but he will know soon but I can tell you that he is very important to the Soul King. Your father knew this information and this is how we think Keiji knew this information about Byakuya. Gin, we will speak again but I think that it is time for us to go home," Grandmother said they did a flash step home.

_**AT HOME**_

Gin stood in the kitchen door looking at Kyoshi and Aimi sitting at the table. Gin came into the kitchen and knelt in front of Aimi. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

Aimi looked back at him and wondered what he was looking at. Kyoshi looked at the two of them and got up and place a hand on Gin's shoulder. Kyoshi knew that his mother was going to tell him about his parents and them.

Aimi's eyes started to water as she placed a hand on Gin's cheek. Gin started to cry as Aimi pulled him closer to hug him. He knew that this is as close as he was going to get to hug his biological mother. Kyoshi hugged the two as he started to cry. Gin felt complete because now he had answers and that his real parents were with him now.

Byakuya stood in the door and watched Gin with his parents. He decided to go their bedroom. He knew that Gin would tell him when he came to bed.


	8. Who is he?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter**_

_**-#-**_

Mother sat on the patio with Gin as she watched Aimi and Byakuya practicing kido skills. Gin smiled as he watched his husband skills, which were already awesome, go to another level.

"Bya looks good out there. He looks as though he getting ready for battle. How much did you tell him?" Mother asked Gin.

"Grandmother, he is my husband. I told him everything. He wants to be able to fight beside me if needs be." Gin chuckled as he continued watch Byakuya and his mother.

Jiro and Kiyoshi came on the patio with Gina and Gineri in their arms. The two children were finishing up the last bit of sticky rice as they jumped down and ran to Gin.

"You two had a good time with your uncle and grandpa?" he asked as they both jumped into his lap.

They both nodded their head yes as they saw Byakuya and Aimi walking toward them. Gin knew that once the children came home, he would stop his practice and come to the children. They ran to Byakuya and Aimi, jumped in their arms and gave out kisses.

"What time are you leaving?" Gin asked the group left on the patio.

"We are leaving this evening. You think you and Bya can handle the children while we are gone?" Kyoshi asked as he smiled.

"Of course," Gin smiled, "we are going to one of the estate for a few days. It would be good for Bya and the kids. And yes, we are taking, I guess, one third of the town with us but I am not supposed to know that." Gin winked at them as Byakuya and Aimi came up with kids in tow.

"We need to get you two cleaned up to get ready to go. Give your Great-Grandmother a kiss and thank your Granddaddy and Uncle for taking you out to the market today," Byakuya said as he started to make his way inside.

Gin broke the silence as he stood. "Guess I will go and help Bya give Gina and Gineri a bath. Will you be here to see us off?"

"Of course we will." Kyoshi said as he walked and stood next to Aimi.

Gin smiled as he looked at the group. He disappeared into the house.

"It's time for him to train in our ways. He has revenge on his mind and before he goes up against Aizen and his team, he has to be on top of his game. Jiro, Kyoshi," Mother said as she stood, "when my grandson and his family come back, prepare to take him." Mother was walking into the house when she stopped. "If he protests, take him by force."

Byakuya and Gin watched their children on the bed asleep while they packed their clothes. Some townspeople came to help the carry their bags. Byakuya started to get the children ready for travel when caught sight of Gin whispering to one of his friends. He nodded and before he left, he took the last bag.

Ever since Gin found out about his parents and family, his mood had become more protective. He notices that Gin is very seldom out of his sight. Byakuya decided that since they are going on to the summer estate, he would speak with him. He knows he is keeping something from him.

Within the hour, the house was nearly empty. Only a few of the townspeople stayed to protect the home.

-#-

Mother, Jiro, Kyoshi and Aimi stood in a room that was dimly lit. Aimi paced back and forth as they waited for their meeting.

"Relax Aimi, all will be well. What is to come depends on him," Mother said as Mamoru walked into the room. He bowed his head as the group fell upon on knee.

The Soul King entered the room. As he situated himself in the room he nodded to Mamoru that he was about to begin. Mamoru sat and begin to write on his papers.

"Amaterasu, please tell me how are the plans going?" The Soul King asked Mother. He was the only one who called her by her real name.

She stood from her bowed position and began to speak. She knew that she could stand before him because of her position with the Bellators.

"In a week, Gin and his family will return from their Summer Estate vacation. When he returns, that is when his training begins. We will bring him home to train."

The Soul King looked at Aimi to ask her a question. "What about Byakuya? And their children?"

Aimi spoke with her head bowed. "They are well protected by us. The seal that you placed on him as a child has appeared. His Gigai form is starting to leak his true reiatsu. That is why everyone is here but if our strongest are going to go with Gin, it will be time for him to come home. Should we prepare his home for him?"

The Soul King looked at the group. The Bellators have been with the Soul Kings since his beginning. They have been with him before Shinigami existed. He nodded 'yes' and dismissed Aimi, Jiro and Kyoshi. It left him alone with Grandmother and Mamoru.

"You seem to be hesitate about Byakuya. Are you afraid for him or afraid of him?" Grandmother asked

The Soul King looked at her. He knew that this situation was going to happen one day. The Soul King let out a sigh.

"You know that he will find out. It is better that you tell him before Gin tells him," Amaterasu said. She knew that she could talk to him because she knew who and what Byakuya was. "Do you expect him to train to protect Byakuya and not tell him why?

"We are going to ask him to go to Hueco Mundo and stop Sosuke Aizen and possibly confront his biological father. What do you think his father will tell him? If he does tell the whole story, who do you think he will tell?" Amaterasu spoke in her matter of fact voice. "Byakuya has to learn that he was an experiment that you approved. After many attempts, it was a success. You wanted this 'being' to be like you so you would not be alone. And now that he has matured, what are you afraid of? I know how you felt when he was formed. I saw you hold him like a proud parent. I saw the concern you had when you found out that your child was in danger." She came close to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Amaterasu, you, out of all, do not have to kneel in front of me. You have been with me almost forever. Please stand."

She stood and smiled. "Your son's main concern will be his children. That may buy you sometime but you are the one that will have to tell him. Once his seal breaks, the seal breaks on the children also. They are half 'being' and half 'Bellator'. Those two children are what Aizen is after. And the soul of Gin and Byakuya's first child is what Keiji Kuchiki is searching for in Hueco Mundo. Once they learn what the mission is, Gin and Byakuya will both try to get their son's spirit from Hueco Mundo."

Suddenly she felt it. "Your son and his children have arrived."


	9. Hi! I am Yoshio

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Sorry for delay. Me and my friends are learning basic hiragana. I think it is hard for me because of my southern accent. But I am game. It is fun and may never use it but it is nice to immerse in another culture. Enjoy!**_

-#-

Gin was sitting on the ground in a meditative pose with his zanpakuto in his lap. Kyoshi and Jiro noticed that Gin training was going smoother than expected because Byakuya was on another floating island not far from their training ground. As long as his mother and grandmother were caring for him and their children, he put all of his efforts into this training.

"Dad," Gin called out to his father, "why do I have to do this?"

Kyoshi smiled and sat in front of Gin. "When was the last time you spoke with Shinso?"

Gin thought about the question. "It was 'bout the time Gina was born." Gin smiled because he thought about how he wanted to make sure that she was protected.

"Gin, your daughter is going on two. We taught you better than that." Kyoshi smiled as they started to drink water from his cup.

"Son, in the Bellator way, our sword is called a gladium spiritus or sword spirit. It is our companion for our life time. Since we are Bellator first and Shinigami second, we are introduced to our zanpakuto by our gladium spiritus. You were introduced to Shinso first. You needed it to get into the academy. Now it is time for you to meet your sword spirit. It has been with you since you were born. Your life took a different path but now it is the time to get back on the right path. You got a certain group of people dependant on you."

Gin did his famous smile as he thought about Byakuya, Gineri and Gina. He wondered if how they would react to him after his training.

"Gin, we will be here with you the whole time. You take as long as you need to accomplish your goal. We all are here for you. Don't worry about your family. The Spirit King has taken steps to make sure they are comfortable and protected. Your grandmother and your mother are with them," Jiro said as he motioned Kyoshi to him.

They both moved away from Gin as he started to take in a deep breath and slowly release it.

"What do you think?" Jiro asked his brother.

"I think the longest part will be them getting in sync. Once Gin realizes who his sword's spirit is, the rest should be easy," Kyoshi said as they both sat a few yards away from Gin. They watch as Gin went into his meditative state.

-#-

Gin slowly walked into an area that he was very familiar with. He continued to walk until he came into a clearing. He knew that he did not have to call her to come to him.

"Hello Master," a woman's sexy voice said from behind him. "Has another child come into the fold?" The voice gave a sarcastic laugh after her statement. "It seems that it is the only time you come to visit me."

"Outside of me, you are the most sarcastic bitch I know." Gin smiled as he turned to look at his Zanpakuto. "Hello Shinso."

He looked at her. Her small frame was very muscular and the feathers on her ankles and the wings on her back that were out stretched, told Gin that she had been exercising. She was kneeling in front of Gin as she spoke.

"I feel as though you have come for a different reason. The training, the workouts," she paused, "it's time for you to meet the one who brought me to you." She stood and smiled. "I have to go because he will be here soon. You two need to talk. Then the three of us will train together. I shall return."

Shinso disappeared in a flash. She left an image. Gin knew she was fast. Then the whole area went dark.

From his right, a spot light shown in his eyes. The light was so bright in his eyes that he placed a hand up to his face.

"Hello Gin," a voice said at a distance. Gin could tell it was a man's voice. He looked into the light and saw a figure walking towards him. It was in a white hakama with black accent. As the figure spoke as he continued to walk toward him. "It has been a long time coming. I am glad that it is happening now."

The figure walked up to Gin and stopped. He snapped his fingers and the whole area lit up. Gin looked up and saw the blue sky with clouds floating by. The ground was clear it looked as though they were standing on air. Gin brought his attention back to the figure. He noticed that his hakama had swapped colors. Instead of white and black, it was black and white.

Gin stared at the figure in his eyes when a flash of recognition came to him.

"You are Yoshio. The one from my childhood. You found your parents and they chased me away. I tell my children the story of you."

He looked at Gin and smiled. "Close your eyes and think back to that day," Yoshio said as he placed a hand in front of Gin's face.

Gin eyes closed and his memory went back to that day.

"I will slow down your memory so that you can remember that day. Now, look at the one I called Mama."

Gin mind went to the images to the woman holding him. '_It was his grandmother_,' Gin thought as he recognized her. She was younger but he knew it was his grandmother.

Yoshio saw that Gin started to realize how much he remembered. "Now looked at the man who chased you. Again I will slow it down so that you can take in all of the surroundings."

Gin's thought went to the man that chased him. Again, he recognized the man. '_It was Mamoru, the Soul King's executor and leader of his tribe._' He was the one who chased me.

Gin opened his eyes and looked at Yoshio. Suddenly the question started to come into his mind. Yoshio held up his hand to stop Gin before he spoke.

"I know that you have questions but I want to explain what I am up to that date." Yoshio motioned Gin to sit. They both ended up facing each other. "This is the only time I will talk to you in this fashion, Gin."

"On the day that you were born, I, your spirit sword, was born on that day. We were supposed to grow and train together. I was supposed to introduce you to your zanpakuto. The day that your father took you away, he did not want us together. He separated us. He did not what you to grow into your role. He knew that you were going to become great and lead our tribe. But your main role was to protect the Soul King's child.

"Your father blamed you for the death of your mother which in turn he blame our tribe, the soul king. In his mind, he blamed the whole soul society. He was so in love with your mother that her death triggered his breakdown. She was his first love, his only love."

Yoshio stopped so that Gin could take in all of the information. He then continued.

"Before, he took you away; he vowed to destroy the Bellators and the Soul King." Yoshio leaned forward so that he had Gin's full attention. "The reason I went through the lost child act was because I knew you were Serengeti. I was the only one who believed I knew where you were. When we found out where you were, they wanted to bring you back but that is when Kyoshi and Aimi stepped in. They wanted to rear you in a loving home. They felt you were traumatized enough. The hold tribe held you in high esteem. So half of the tribe, with permission from the Soul King, made a town for you. Your grandmother help, they wanted to make sure that you were train correctly but they all wanted to make sure that you felt love."

_Gin thought about the conversation he had with the boy when they sat up at night._

"They were going to tell you about your heritage when you made captain in the Gotei 13. They were going to tell you about me and your role. But you brought Byakuya; the one who you were going to protect. Add I guess the rest is history."

Yoshio smiled at Gin as he processed everything.

"Yoshio, so are you my gladium spiritus or what I call my spirit sword. What is the difference between spirit sword and a zanpakuto? I mean, my father told me what the difference but how do I fight with it? Is this what I need to train for now?"

"Gin, remember when I said half of the tribe came to the town made for you?"

Gin nodded yes.

"Well, half of them are spirit swords." Yoshio waited for Gin to speak. When he didn't, he went on. "That is one of the differences between a zanpakuto and a spirit sword. Another difference is that we carry a katana: our katana. I have my own but it is not like a zanpakuto. Remember, my power comes from you. When we are in battle, you call my name; I will become your katana. I work with Shinso. She is faster than the speed of sound. Some do not realize how fast she is or how deadly she is. We complement each other. Since she is about speed, so am I. Shinso is about sound, I am about light. I am just as fast and deadly. I don't have to have a lot of sleep and I am also on patrol a lot. I was able to train with other swords while you developed into your role as my master. I guess Nobou and Raiden are probably the best examples of spirit swords I can give you. They are real but when they are called upon, they are with Kyoshi and Jiro. They help to train me and I will help you through this.

Gin stood and took a deep breath. "This is a lot to take in at one setting but I am not in a rush." He had his back to Yoshio. "It is a lot at stake with," Gin stopped as he turned around and he saw it. Yoshio and Shinso were together kneeling in front of him. "I guess we should start training."


	10. The Mission

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Sorry about the delays, but trying to get over a cold. But here is another chapter. Enjoy!_

Kyoshi and Jiro looked at Gin. He was still in the meditative state. It was going into the second day of him being in his world with Shinso and Yoshio.

"You think he is okay?" Jiro asked.

Kyoshi smiled as he saw bruises on Gin's face along with a busted lip. "He is doing fine. We knew he would not have any problems with Yoshio. Nobou and Raiden trained him well. But getting in sync with Gin will be the hardest part."

Kyoshi motioned Nobou over to him. He whispered in his ear. Nobou gave Kyoshi a bow and flashed away. Kyoshi turned back to his brother and smiled. He gave a curious look.

"What?" Kyoshi laughed, "Aimi sent word that Byakuya is getting restless. She said that he understood about Gin's training but he wants to go home."

Both Jiro and Kyoshi sat near Gin to keep an eye on him. Jiro thought about what Kyoshi said. They knew that Byakuya will not be able to go home again.

**Gin's Training**

Shinso and Yoshio were running and coming at Gin. Gin quickly called Shinso who came and obeyed her master. The two fought against Yoshio. Gin was trying to figure out why Yoshio was fighting him.

'He is my spirit sword but he won't obey me.'

Shinso looked at Gin. "Master, before we came together our biggest fight was trust. Don't you think that is what Yoshio wants from you? I trust him but you have too."

Gin looked at Yoshio. He smiled because now he knew what he needed to do.

He ran toward Yoshio and called for Shinso to protect him. He continued to run until he was face to face with Yoshio. Yoshio smiled as he looked at Gin. They both looked down. Yoshio's katana was through Gin. He also noticed that Shinso was in her katana form and she was through Yoshio.

He heard Yoshio voice whisper to him. "I am your servant and your spirit sword. Shinso and I will be with you always."

Gin felt his spiritual energy grow. As the power became so great, he felt himself lose consciousness.

_Kyoshi and Jiro saw Gin start to cough up blood. They smiled because they knew both he and Yoshio had won each other's trust and now will be one. They wondered if Gin's mother would come to him. They knew that Gin stood on her shoulders to become the leader he is to be. _

Gin slowly opened his eyes. He saw someone standing over him. As his eyes started to focus, he recognized it as his mother.

"Mama? What are you doing here?"

"Get up Gin. You got work to do."

_Gin slowly sat up as he tried to figure out why is his mother in front of him. His thought went to Byakuya. Did something happen to him?_

"I said get up, Gin." The voice sounded harsh.

Gin sat up and focused on the figure. It looked liked Aimi but older. "You are my mother?"

-#-

Aimi walked out in the court to check on Byakuya and the children. She noticed over the last two days that Byakuya has been sleeping more. Usually he does not sleep during the day when the children sleep but now Aimi found them all on a blanket fast asleep. Aimi looked over and saw Mother looking at the group. She nodded and two assist came out and stood next to Aimi. She instructed them to gently pick up her grandchildren and take them to her room and they were to stay with them until she came to the room. They picked up the children and disappeared.

Byakuya slowly woke up and started to look for his children. He started to panic when Aimi placed a hand on his cheek. He looked into her eyes as she spoke to him.

"My grandchildren are okay. They are asleep in my bed and I was just coming to get you when you woke up."

Byakuya smiled as he got up. As he focused his eyes, he felt himself become light headed as his legs gave out. He felt himself falling into a black hole. Falling into the abyss of darkness.

Before he hit the ground he was caught by the Soul King. He looked at an unconscious Byakuya; he smiled and stated, "It has come time for my son to accept his true self."

Aimi watched as the King did a flash step and vanished with Byakuya.

-#-

Gin sat as he watched the woman who was dressed in the red robe trimmed in gold. He knew that she was a warrior.

"Gin, you are the one who was chosen to lead our tribe. I must say, when you were born, I would not have believed you were the next leader. You are the one who was chosen to protect the son of the King. You were so small and pale. But you had a set of lungs on you that let me know that you were a lot stronger than anyone expected you to be.

"Your father was scholar and historian of our tribe. Did you know that in our tribe's younger days, if a baby looked pale or weak, he or she was killed by the leader of the tribe. The tribe believed that this baby will grow to be a burden on the tribe and not a strong warrior. You looked like that type of baby but you have proven yourself to be smart and strong. But you were also my child and I loved you so much. Your father was not happy but his brothers and his mother loved you more than I did. If you did not become a Bellator, I would have been happy with that.

"I remember before I went on my last mission, I made Aimi promise that she would take care of you. Although she was a warrior, she was a healer and she had a heart. She really got into the medicine studies and she was into Kyoshi. I made sure that Amaterasu understood that Aimi was to trained in the medical field and that she was to take care of you."

Gin had a puzzled look on his face. His mother smiled.

"You did not know your grandmother's name did you?" she said with a smile like Aimi. "We always called her Mother because she was the leader of our tribe before you . . ." she stopped.

She composed herself because she knew that she did not have much time.

"Gin, your mission in your life was to protect the King's son. It just so happened, that you are married to him. When you return to him, he will know who and what he is. Your children are going to be unique because they are both Spiritual Being and Bellator. They are the prizes that Aizen and his subordinates are after.

"In his crazed mind, your father is the one who gave them the information about you and Byakuya. He has made it his mission to destroy you. This will make your mission difficult because the one that wants to harm your husband and children is your father. Your grandmother could not stop him. She was the one who saved you that night. She stepped down from her position as leader to care for you. But he came and took you away on her watch. That is why she is so attached to you.

"Jiro and Kyoshi are his brothers and they may not be able to complete the mission. You, my son," she said as she placed a hand on his cheek, "have to complete the mission. You have to protect your husband and children. Even if it means you have to kill," she paused. She looked into her son's eyes, "Your family is more important than the tribe, this time. Remember what is important to you."

Gin reached out to touch her hand but she started to fade from his sight. She looked at him and mouthed 'I love you' as she faded from his sight.

Suddenly, Gin took a deep breath and woke up with Yoshio and Shinso staring at him. He sat up and asked how ling was he out. They laughed and said time is not an issue in your world.

Gin stood and looked at his two katana. "Let us train some more. I am ready for you, Yoshio."


	11. Byakuya's Family

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Another chapter. Enjoy

-#-

The Soul King looked at Byakuya sleeping. The King knew that it was time for Byakuya to learn his true role. He knew that if he did not tell him, Gin, his husband, would tell him.

The King sat in the lotus position slowly breathing in and out. He closed his eyes and entered his son's spiritual world.

As he entered, he saw his son standing as though he waiting.

"Byakuya," he called out to him.

Byakuya slowly looked at the king. He knelt in front of him and bowed his head. "I consider this an honor for you to meet with me."

The King did not acknowledge him but sat in front of him.

"Byakuya, sit." He motioned him to sit in front of him.

The two sat facing each other. Byakuya could not bring himself to look at him. He did not feel honored.

"Byakuya, I owe you an apology. I have placed you and Gin in a position that was not was not supposed to happen."

Byakuya looked at him with no expression.

The King continued. "You were to be by my side. You were to take your place as my successor." The King stopped and looked at his son. "I will tell you the truth. The whole truth, if you allow me too."

Byakuya looked at him and nodded. He knew that Gin would learned the truth if he did not know already. Gin told him that they were not supposes to fall in love with each other and that meant the children were not to be here also. "Go ahead" he told the King.

The King began to tell the story.

"I am the King of Souls. I have a legion of warriors called Bellators. I also have a legion of warriors called shinigami. All Bellators are shinigami but not all shinigami are not Bellators.

"I, being a spiritual being, I am neither male nor female but I do have feelings. I had the feeling of loneliness. I saw how the Bellators would reproduce and train and love their young ones. I wanted to have that felling.

"I summoned a scientist. His name was Kisuke Urahara. He is a brilliant shinigami. He took something from me and then you . . ."

Byakuya was startled as he thought about how this could explain his ability to have children. He tried his best not to show any emotions but he found it difficult. He felt himself losing control.

The King noticed how Byakuya eyes started to change. He felt his spiritual strength was becoming stronger. The King decided to continue.

"When you were small, Gin's family was the ones chosen to protect you. When Gin's mother had him, he was chosen. His mother was not too happy about that because she wanted him to just be a warrior. But he was so sickly looking; he was scheduled to be put to death. But his grandmother stepped in and his mother, who then displayed a mother's love, stopped it.

The next day, Gin's mother left with his father on a mission. She did not come back." The King lowered his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I saw how hurt and angry Gin's father was with his family and the Bellators. He never was the same. He tried to kill Gin but he was saved. Then his father left and took with him others who were disenfranchised with my regime.

He came back and took Gin. I was shocked how he was able to come back. I was afraid that he may try to take you. That is when Urahara found family that would take you. He made you a Giga form that could grow with you and also it would allow you to train and become a powerful shinigami. I made sure that the one you called 'Grandfather' trained you to become a strong and powerful shinigami. Also lead Kuchiki family.

It was going as I planned it until, Gin came into the picture. When Gin was found, I knew that his family would train him for his role to protect you. But with Gin came Gin's father. His group wanted to stop Gin and kill you."

"That is why Gin is to become the leader of the Bellators," Byakuya interrupted The King.

"Yes, and he is also the one who protects you. His love for you and your children is more powerful than any powers he will gain now. He is the one who has to kill his father. Neither his family nor his tribe can kill him. Only him."

"Is this why my children are in danger?" Byakuya asked as he worry started to set in.

"Yes, because, your children are the only ones who are of Spiritual being and Bellator. They are a new breed of warriors. They are the reason why we are going to war. You are strong and your children are strong. Gin is stronger than most but like you he knows how to use strategy when in battle. He is coming to you. It is time for you to wake up."

Suddenly Byakuya opened his eyes. He sat up and saw Aimi holding Gineri's hand and Gina in her other arm. He also turned and looked and saw Gin kneeling on the other side of the bed holding his hand.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked Gin.

"I do not know. I got here about three days ago. Mama told me that you were asleep for two weeks." Gin got up and kiss Byakuya fore head.

The children jumped in the bed with their Poppa. He kissed and held them very tight as he looked at Gin.

"When will we get to go home?" Byakuya looked at Gin and knew that it would not be anytime soon.

"I got to take care of something but as soon as it is finished, you cannot go home." Gin looked at his mother and nodded.

"Let's go see Grandpa and Uncle Jiro. They need our help in helping make cookies." Aimi walked out of the room as Gina and Gineri ran out the room towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Momma," both Gin and Byakuya said at the same time.

Gin got in the bed with Bykuya and hugged him. They lay in the bed in each other arms starring at the ceiling. Lost in each other thoughts, Gin fell asleep.

Byakuya smiled as he turned in looked at Gin. He closed his eyes and opened them again. His eyes took the form of his father.

Gin felt Byakuya eyes on him. He opened his eyes to reveal the red eyes that reveal his transformation to Bellator.

"Gin, I never wanted this for us." He hugged Gin tighter.

"Bya, I got to do this to protect you and our children. After this, we will see."

Gin made sure that he held on to Byakuya because he would be leaving soon to meet his father.


	12. Preparing For The First Shot

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

_**Hope all is well with everyone. Here's another chapter**_

_**-#-**_

Byakuya sat with Aimi as he looked at Gin playing with the children. They both smiled as the Gineri and Gina jumped on Gin trying to slow him down as he ran in a game of hide and go seek.

"They have gotten stronger since they've been here." Aimi was trying to get a conversation going with Byakuya. Ever since Gin been back from his training, Byakuya has been more observant than talkative.

"I want them to have a good memories," Byakuya stopped, "I mean good times with Gin."

Aimi continued to look at Gin and the children play.

Gin knelt in front of Gineri and Gina and whispered in their ear. He then pointed to toward his mother and smiled. The children ran to her and hugged her. They looked at their Poppa and said, "Daddy wants you to come and play hide and go seek with him."

Byakuya smiled as he looked at Gin. Gin nodded his head for his lover to come to him. Byakuya got up and kissed the children and went to his lover.

Gin smiled at his mother as he grabbed Byakuya's hand and suddenly, they disappeared.

Later, Aimi sat at the table with her grandchildren. They ate and talked about the fun they had with their Daddy. As they were talking, Aimi kept an eye on Jiro and Kyoshi as they were whispering to each other.

She knew that when they spoke to each other in low tones, there was a battle on the horizon. She knew that Byakuya's mind was this battle and how Gin is to lead this battle.

"Grandma, Grandma," Gineri called out. Aimi turned and saw Gina asleep on her brother and Gineri looking very tired.

Aimi smiled as she picked Gina up and then Gineri wanted to be picked up. She was about to pick him up when Kyoshi came and picked up Gineri. They carried them to the room and placed in their bed.

"When are you leaving?" Aimi asked Kyoshi as they placed the covers over the children.

"You always knew when a battle is near. We will be leaving within a week." Kyoshi spoke quietly as he kissed Gina then Gineri on their forehead. "Gin is talking to Byakuya. He is going to tell him of the plan."

Aimi and Kyoshi walked back to the kitchen where Jiro was pouring tea for himself. He sat at the table with two other cups for them. He looked at Aimi eyes which, he could tell, were filled with worry.

"Gin has made his decision. He will do whatever it takes to protect his family." Jiro reached out and grabbed Aimi's hand. "He knows that we will help him in anyway but you know that only he can challenge our brother."

Jiro thought about the last internal battle his older brother fought before he went mad.

**Flashback**

_His name was Kichirou and he was smart and strong. Jiro and Kyoshi admired their brother because he was going to battling for leadership of the Bellators. They knew his true motivation was for the attention of Akemi, who was Aimi's older sister and also Gin's biological mother. _

_Jiro remembered how Akemi was promised to the leader of the Bellators for marriage. Kichirou was in love with her and he was determined to kill his opponent. Jiro knew that Kyoshi and Aimi were friends and Kichirou used their friendship to get next to Akemi. He was in love with her and after a short time they spent together, she was in love with him._

_The battle was fierce because Kichirou was going against a strong opponent but he knew that he was smarter. Instead of brute strength, their brother defeated him with his brain. He learned and taught his younger brothers about other ways to defeat an opponent using angle, speed and all the positions that a Bellator would use in battles. _

_At the end of the battle, Kichirou defeated and killed the leader of the Bellators and won the hand of love, Akemi. _

**End of Flashback**

"Gin has a big task ahead of him but we have trained him to fight. He has met each of the challenges and succeeded. He has his family behind him." Jiro squeezed Aimi's hand to reassure her.

**Gin and Byakuya's Island**

Gin was kissing Byakuya's back when he saw the mark at the base of his neck.

"Bya," Gin whispered as he continued to kiss his back.

Byakuya slowly responded to him with a soft moan.

Gin moved his hair to reveal more of the mark. It had grown and was continuing grow from the base of his neck to the top of his hip line. The more he looked, the more it revealed itself to him.

"Bya, this mark," he paused; it is spreading across your back. It looks like a tree."

Byakuya began to wake and turn to his lover.

"Gin, I can't stop this transformation. I do not want to become a spiritual being. I just want to be your husband."

Gin saw Byakuya fight to hold on to his himself. His eyes began to switch back and forth from the beautiful grey eyes.

"Bya, it's okay. No matter what happens, I love you and your heart will never change."

Gin lifted his lover's face so that he could see his red eyes. "Let go, Bya."

Byakuya smiled as he allowed his true spirit take over and his eyes change to black sclera with a very light grey pupils like his father.

The two kissed a long time before they started to make love again.

-#-

Grandmother sat in the room with Mamoru drinking tea. They felt the spiritual energy change in the atmosphere. They knew that Byakuya has made the transformation.

"Now that Gin and Byakuya have accepted their roles, we should expect Kichirou to make a move now."

**Kichirou's layer in Hueco Mundo**

Kichirou sat on a throne as he stared out into the vast darkness. Suddenly the he felt a strong energy. An energy that came from high.

"It has happened. He looked at his lieutenant.

"Gather my captains. It is time to prepare for battle. My son is coming to try to kill me."

The lieutenant bowed to his commander and disappeared.

Kichirou was lost in thought when felt someone staring at him from behind. He smiled and called out.

"Sosuke, please come here."

Aizen came into the room and knelt in front of him.

"It is time for you to prepare. We should send a message to the Spirit King and his Bellators very soon."


	13. Fifteen Minutes

I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Here is another chapter**_

_**-#-**_

Byakuya sat in the window looking at Yoshio training with Raiden and Nobou. He noticed that their training has become more intense over the last month. He then looked over to his bed where Gin was asleep. In the bed with him were Gina and Gineri asleep in his arms.

'_They know that their Daddy is going to battle soon. They have not left his side in the last couple of days,'_ Byakuya thought as he started to rub his back. Then he placed his hand on his stomach as he started to smile. He felt Gin looking at him.

"You look as though you have connected with him," Gin said in a low voice to Byakuya. He didn't want to wake the children because he wanted to hold on them as long as he could. He hugged them tighter as Gina started to wake. "Daddy's here, little one."

Byakuya watched Gin as he thought of the events over the last month.

_**The meetings with his staff which included his father, Kyoshi and Jiro. His training with Yoshio and Shinso. His training with the children and his training with him. He knew that Gin was not sure how his mission would end but he wanted everyone, even his children to be able to fight and protect their ground. **_

Byakuya was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard Aimi knock on the door.

"Byakuya, Gin?" Aimi said as she softly knocked, "we come to get the children."

"Come on in," Byakuya said as she stood.

Aimi and Kyoshi came into the room and picked up the children. As Byakuya kissed his children, Aimi noticed that Byakuya had a glow about him. She smiled as she and Kyoshi left the room with the children.

"You saw it too," Aimi said to Kyoshi.

"Yeah," Kyoshi said, "Gin knew that would be the only way to keep Byakuya out of this battle. Also with both of them being at their full power, this child will be the next king of this realm. Besides, we are going to have another grandchild."

They both smiled as they took the children to their room.

_**Two days later**_

Gin stood in front of the group of Bellators that were to follow him to the Kuchiki estate. He was dressed in a red haori trimmed in gold. It was the colors that represented his mother's family. Byakuya stood next to him as their children stood with Aimi. Yoshio knelt on the other side of Gin as he began to speak.

"We are going to face an enemy that knows everything about us. They were one us at one time but now they are against us. And now, it is up to us, to stop them.

"This enemy group is lead by the Bellator who was, at one time, the leader of the Bellators. He is also my Biological father." Gin paused. He took a deep breath as he continued.

"He has threatened to destroy our home, our comrades, even our families. You have been chosen to fight with me to bring an end to his group and to his life."

As the group cheered in the Bellator tradition, Gin turned to Byakuya and knelt in front of him. Because Byakuya was the son of the Soul King, Gin had to serve Byakuya just as the Soul King.

As Gin knelt, all of the Bellators knelt with him. Byakuya looked back at his father who stood on the balcony along with Gin's grandmother.

"We will be victorious your majesty," Gin said as the group began to yell.

Byakuya leaned and kissed Gin. Gineri and Gina came and hugged Gin. He whispered in their ears as he hugged them.

"Take care of your Poppa and Grandma. I love you," Gin choked out. Gin stood and went to Aimi. He knelt in front of her.

"I honor you as my mother and I will always love and protect you." She acknowledges him. He stood and gave Aimi the hugs that he used to give her when he was young.

He then turned to Byakuya. He looked beyond him and saw Mamoru. He then motioned Byakuya to look behind him. He turned and saw Mamoru walking with Ukitake and Kyoraku following behind him. Byakuya turned back looked a Gin.

"I knew that at this time, you would want the guardians that protected you close by."

Ukitake and Kyoraku came and hugged Byakuya as Gina and Gineri jumped in their arms. Byakuya turned back to Gin and hugged him. They had a deep passionate kiss as everyone watched.

Suddenly, Gin placed his hand on Byakuya's stomach and smiled. He leaned down and spoke to Byakuya's stomach.

"You take care of your Poppa and make sure you protect him," said as he kissed his stomach.

Everyone cheered as now they realized that their leader was the father of the next king of the realm.

As he stood and composed himself, Gin gave out the command to leave and assemble at the Kuchiki Estate. Every Bellator that was with Gin was to go to all of the estates and evacuate all family members and their staff, but it was to be at Gin's command.

They all called for their spirit sword. Half the group disappeared and turned into katana's. The Bellators sheathed their spirit sword. Gin knew that spirit swords could only travel between worlds in katana form. Yoshio did not have to travel in that form because Gin was the leader and Yoshio is the most powerful spirit sword. But this time, Gin decided that he would travel in his katana form.

"Yoshio, flash," Gin commanded. Yoshio stood and grabbed Gin's hand. He turned into a katana which Gin sheathed immediately.

Gin nodded to Jiro who gave the command for the group to move out. He watched as Bellators jumped off of the floating island. Jiro looked at his mother nodded. He then ran did a swan dive off the island. Kyoshi kissed Aimi and his grandchildren then did a swan dive.

Gin turned to Byakuya, winked did a swan dive off of the island.

_**24 hours at the Kuchiki Estates **_

Gin sat on the deck waiting. He knew that as soon as he put out his spiritual pressure, he would get a visit from . . . .

"Seiji, what are doing here?" Gin looked at Seiji and smiled. He noticed that Seiji was looking around as though he was looking for something or someone.

"I just came by to bring some paperwork for Byakuya to sign."

Gin smiled and noticed that he did not have a piece of paper in his hand. "Well, just leave it with me and I will get it to him."

Seiji looked around and noticed that Byakuya and the children were not there. In fact all was quiet at this estate.

"Seiji, Is there anything else?" Gin said as she stood in front of Seiji. "I will let Byakuya know that," Gin suddenly stopped. He smiled.

"Let's stop the game playing, Seiji or should I say Sosuke Aizen." Gin's looked as the expression on his face change to a shocked position.

"What?" Seiji said as he started to protest but Gin cut him off.

"I knew you took over your son's body so cut the shit and listen," Gin began to smile again as he leaned in close to Seiji, "I am giving you a fifteen minute head start so that you can go and tell Kichirou and his group that I am on my way."

Seiji stood and looked at Gin. He started to smile as he turned and walked away.

"Hurry Aizen, tick tock tick tock," Gin yelled at him.

Aizen was gone in a flash. Jiro and Kyoshi came out and joined Gin on the deck. They both were smiling with Gin.

"Are you really giving him fifteen minutes, Gin?" Jiro asked.

"Sure, I give all of my enemies fifteen minutes to flee. Seiji just didn't know his fifteen started when he left his estate. I did not know that it would take him thirteen minutes to walk here and he would talk for two more minutes," he said with a grin, "Well it is time to go."


	14. Twisted Loyalty

Another chapter

-#-

Gin and the other Bellators were about to enter Hueco Mundo when a small group felt a group following them.

"Commander, do you want a small recon group to go check it out," one of his sergeants asked.

Gin closed his eyes and opened them. He smiled as he looked at the sergeant. "No, I will deal with it." Gin looked at Jiro and nodded. "Go ahead and get the group set up camp. We will be right behind you."

The sergeant bowed to Gin and proceeded to enter Hueco Mundo. Gin changed his eyes and the Jiro and his group did the same.

"Come out; come out where ever you are," Gin said in a sarcastic voice, "Rukia."

Rukia jumped out of a tree.

"Renji, Kira, Hisagi," he went on, "I know you're here also. You would not want her to travel alone."

The other three jump from the trees behind Rukia. She slowly stepped to Gin. She was more determined than afraid of him.

"Where is my Byakuya? Where is my brother?" she yelled at him.

Gin looked at Jiro. Jiro looked at Rukia then backed at Gin. He nodded and whispered to him. "We do not have much time."

Gin smiled and looked at Rukia. "I took Byakuya away and have him in hiding. He is safe and being well taken care of." He started to leave when she called out.

"Why?"

He stopped and walked up to her. Now he was annoyed. "Rukia, let me cut to the chase," he said as he invaded her space, "We are going to Hueco Mundo to find Seiji Kuchiki and kill him. He is the one threatening Byakuya. Now you should go and get your family to safety because I do not know what or who Seiji done with your families and the Kuchiki estate. You know how Byakuya feels about the family affairs. Now we are going to take care of this threat and you will take care of the family."

Rukia looked at Gin. She gave a nervous smile.

She has learned that although she does not care so much for Gin but she does know that he loves and care for Byakuya. She learned that Gin would kill anyone that threaten or try to harm Byakuya, even her.

"Okay, I will trust you." Rukia relaxed as Renji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am depending on you and your friends. If I fail, you will have to protect Byakuya and our children." Gin walked closer to her and hugged her.

When he looked back, she had a shocked looked on her face. He leaned and whispered in her ear.

"Also, you are going to be an aunt again. That is why I hid him. He will find you if I fail to put an end to this. You are going to have to be strong for your division. Ukitake and Kyoraku are with Byakuya. Like I said, it is up to us."

Gin looked at Rukia again. She smiled and nodded.

Then Gin looked at Renji, Hisagi and Kira.

"You three were trained by me and Byakuya to become great captains. Make sure you help Rukia."

Gin stepped back and looked at the Group. They all bowed to him and flashed away.

Gin turned to his Uncle Jiro. His eyes turned red and his speed and power amped up.

"Let's go," he said as the group entered Hueco Mundo.

-#-

Kichirou sat at the head of the table as Aizen stood behind him. Keiji and Keiko sat on either side of Kichirou and across from each other. Ryota, leader of the other members of ex-Bellators that followed Kichirou from the King's realm, sat at the other end of the table.

"Aizen, tell the others about your encounter with my son, Gin," Kichirou said as he motioned Aizen closer to the table.

Aizen proceeded to tell of the encounter with Gin. He told them of Gin power that he felt and also of Gin hatred for his father and his love for Byakuya and his children. "Gin on a mission and he has all of the Bellators with him and blessing from the king."

"The deeper he and his group come into Hueco Mundo, the stronger their Bellator energy will grow. We have to prepare for them. The prophecy of your son is becoming true. If Byakuya is at his full potential and of course your family made sure that Gin would be at his full potential, and if Byakuya is with child now, your plan has gone awry," Ryota said as he stood. "The child he will carry will be the next king and with the Bellator blood running through its vain, that child will break all boundaries and will have a strength that cannot be contained. It is important that you kill Gin and your family before he fathers a child."

Kichirou smiled and told Ryota to prepare for battle. "They will be soon." He bowed to Kichirou and left the room.

Keiji and Keiko were left with Kichirou and Aizen. He leaned forward as he spoke to them.

"You know the two of you have been loyal to me for a long time. Before Gin and Byakuya became an item, you were with me. Although you failed, you continued to be loyal." Kichirou gave a smile that made Keiko uneasy. "Imagine when I heard of your plan to kill me and take over."

Keiko stood and yelled, "We never had a plan like that! We would never betray you."

Suddenly a katana appeared through her heart. It slowly lowered to her hole in her stomach that made her a hollow.

"How dare you, Aizen. You were in on this also," she started to disappear as she realized that Aizen's loyalty to Kichirou was stronger than she anticipated. "Trader," she yelled before she vanished.

Aizen quickly appeared behind Keiji with his katana at his throat.

"You and Keiko thought you could out smart me? You are nowhere near my intelligence. You never were," Kichirou said as a sadistic smile came across his face.

He nodded to Aizen to complete his action. In a swift motion, Keiji head fell of the body and rolled to the feet of Kichirou. His body fell to the floor. As his body disappeared, Kichirou laughed as he looked at Aizen.

He held out his hand and called out to Aizen. "Modoru," he said as Aizen turned into a katana.

"Well done, my spirit sword. Well done."


	15. The Shift in Battle

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Hello all and Happy holidays. Here is another chapter and hopefully not long before the next.**_

_**#**_

The Bellators made camp in an area deep in Hueco Mundo. Gin stood at the edge of the camp staring straight ahead. The men in the camp knew Gin was not getting his bearing of the area but sending out a challenge to Kichirou, his father.

Jiro looked at Gin and thought about how he has grown into his position as leader of the Bellators but also grown as a husband and father to Byakuya and his children. He also observed how Yoshio and Shinso work together to serve Gin. But also he noticed that Yoshio was different, stronger than before. He seemed more determined as if his battle with Gin has unlocked something, like his true potential. He was jarred out of his thought as Gin called out to him.

Jiro got up and walked next to him.

"Who is watching us?" Gin asked his uncle.

Jiro closed his eyes and got a read on the enemy. He opened his eyes and smiled. "It's Ryota. He is my brother's best and loyal friend. He left with Kichirou when they abandoned the Soul Kingdom."

Gin smiled as he called for Yoshio. He came and stood beside Gin. Gin whispered in Yoshio's ear and they both suddenly disappeared.

Ryota and his scout were spying on Gin and his soldiers. Suddenly he felt a blade at his throat. He knew that it was Gin. He tried to look for his scout but Yoshio had cut his throat so that he could not yell out.

"Why are you watching us?" Gin asked with a very sarcastic tone. "Did my father send you to welcome us to Hueco Mundo?" Gin smiled a very wicked smile.

Ryota was shocked how strong and fast Gin was. If Gin was able to get the drop on him, how was he to keep an eye and tabs on Gin and his group? He looked at Gin and realized how much Gin looked like his father, Kichirou.

A slight smile came across Ryota's face. He knew that in this battle with his best friend, he would not make it to the end with him. He only had one role in this plan: Slow down or stop Gin.

"I must say that you may be Kichirou san son but you will never live up to his brilliance. He is the true leader of the Kingdom. You could never lead our people. You are too weak. You are not smart. You and your mother were never worthy of him. His brothers are weak and dumb and his mother," Ryota suddenly stopped as he felt another blade at his throat.

Jiro stood above him his spirit sword to Ryota's neck. Raiden looked on as he stood behind Jiro.

Ryota knew that Gin would not come alone. He would bring his 'father' and 'uncle with him. He smiled hard because all was going according to plan. He knew that he was just suppose to keep them busy long enough for Kichirou to put his plan into play.

"Why are you smiling?" Gin asked. "Is all going according to your plan?" Gin smiled as he saw Ryota running his mind. Suddenly Gin saw a glimpse of surprise in his eyes. He sheathed his katana as he stood up. Ryota realized that Gin was keeping a secret. He realized that other brother, Kyoshi, was not with him. That meant Kyoshi was in the Soul Kingdom. Which also meant that his friend, Kichirou, was walking into a trap.

Before he could stop his men from the attack on Gin's group, Jiro sliced his throat then plunged his spirit sword into Ryota's heart. Jiro knew that to kill a Bellator, you have to strike him twice.

Gin looked as the life leaving Ryota's eyes. "He was a good friend to Kichirou. He confirmed that this was all a ploy to get the Soul Kingdom in a position at its most vulnerable."

"Little does he know that he is going up against you, Byakuya and your children." Jiro smiled as he thought and hoped that they were prepared. "Gin, you and Yoshio better get going. I don't know how many days my brother has on us. I will take of things here." He looked at the battle that was starting. "We will pull back within a couple of hours. Since their leader is dead, we need to put an end to this." Jiro called on Raiden, who came out of his katana form and knelt in front of Jiro. "Let's go and Gin," Jiro gave that smile that was a mischievous and sarcastic, "don't let me catch you." With that, Jiro and Raiden were gone.

Gin was about to leave when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Yoshio with his katana pointed at a hollow, no, it was two hollows. He knew that he could not waste time but this was the exception he was expecting. Gin knew that his father would pull out all the stops to delay them.

"Mikio," Gin said dryly. He looked behind Mikio and saw the other hollow. "Hisana"

Of all the things that could make Gin pause, this was it. His lover, Mikio, before Byakuya and Hisana, Byakuya's deceased wife. Mikio was killed by hollows while on holiday visiting family in another town. Hisana died after being poisoned by Keiji Kuchiki, Byakuya's cousin.

They both came out to the light. Gin noticed that both had the holes on their bodies. Gin stepped back because he did not know why they were there.

"Gin, I did not want to do it but," Mikio said as he tried reach out to Gin, "he made us do it." Mikio lowered his head as Hisana stepped up.

"He told us that all we had to do was keep you and Byakuya apart. He promised me that Rukia would be well taken care of. But I fell in love with Bykuya and he promised that he would take care of Rukia. Keiji gave me a drug that made me sick and he knew that when I died, he would bring me here to serve him. He felt that I portrayed Kichirou and I got what I deserved. The only way I can get out of this curse is to have you kill me." Hisana started to cry as she pleaded with Gin. Mikio placed and arm around her to give her support.

Gin looked at the both of them. "I love Byakuya very much. It took me years to get over your death, Mikio. I always felt that I let you down; that I was not there to protect you. Now you tell me it was all part of a plan to keep me and Byakuya apart." Gin eyes went red as he pulled his katana out and was about to strike when Mikio spoke.

"Gin, I am so sorry but we knew that we were taking a chance with you and Byakuya finding out but like Hisana, I fell in love with you. That day I was going to tell Kichirou that I was done with this plot against you but he sent the hollows after me and the rest is you know." Mikio had tears in his eyes as he spoke. "But I have something I want to give to you."

Mikio took a box from his sleeve and gave it to Gin.

"Please give this to Byakuya. He will know what to do with it." Mikio touched Gin hands as he handed the small box to him.

Gin showed no emotions but told Mikio 'Thank You'. Gin placed the box next to his heart as he raised his katana.

Yoshio raised his katana at Hisana's throat. He looked at Gin as he nodded to him. In a swift motion, Yoshio ends the hollow life of Hisana Kuchiki's existence.

Gin took a deep breath and looked as he looked at Mikio. "I cannot forgive you for being a part of a plan in hurting Byakuya." With that, Gin swung his blade directly into Mikio. He slowly faded as he repeated to Gin that he was sorry.

Yoshio walked over to Gin to get his attention. "Master, what is in the box?"

Gin smiled and said, "Our first son's soul. One thing he did do was watch over him." Gin smiled as he looked at Yoshio. "It's time for us to go. We have lost enough time." Gin called out to Yoshio to go to his spirit form. Gin sheaths his swords and did a flash step.

#

Byakuya sat outside on a blanket with Aimi as they both watched the children playing with Kyoshi and Nobou. Aimi could tell Byakuya's mind was on Gin and the battle.

"Bya, it's going to be alright. You have to focus because," suddenly Aimi stopped. The children had stopped playing and were looking at their Poppa. Then she and Byakuya looked to see Aizen standing off in the field. If they saw him then Kichirou was not far behind. They both knew that the battle had moved from Hueco Mundo to the Soul Kingdom.

Before they could move, Nobou and Kyoshi had grabbed Gina and Gineri and brought them to Byakuya.

Aizen was moving so fast that before they knew he was in front of them.

"Hello, Byakuya."


	16. Full Circle Pt 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**This chapter turned out to be a long one. I have to split it up. This is the first part. Enjoy and Happy New Year!**_

_**-#-**_

Byakuya stood facing Aizen. He had the sly smile that Byakuya only knew too well from him. He also had his sword in his hand other hand out towards Byakuya as if he wanted to ask him to dance.

"Byakuya, come with me. I will not hurt you."

Byakuya gave a very icy stare as his body began to go into its stoic stance. Gineri and Gina were in Kyoshi's arms struggling to get to their Poppa.

Byakuya turned to Kyoshi and nodded. He released them and the hurried stood on either side of Bykuya, hugging both his legs.

"They cannot come with you, Byakuya," Aizen said as he continued to hold out his hand, "he only wants you."

Byakuya gave a reassuring smile as he looked at his children. He looked back at Aimi and as she came up to him. "They are fine. I'm not going anywhere."

He brought his attention back to Aizen. He knew that Aizen was not here alone. He was here with his master, Kichirou Naoka.

"You may be right, Byakuya. Because I know if I were to battle with you, you would have to destroy this realm, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. I know that you would not want to do that. Because it would Place the ones you love in danger."

Kichirou came from hiding and stood behind Aizen.

"Hello, Byakuya Kuchiki or should I say Ichimaru," Kichirou said with the smile. "I must say that I am disappointed that my son didn't carry my name instead of his mother's name.

Byakuya looked at Kichirou as Aizen continued to point his katana at him.

"It has been a while since I was here but I see that the place has not changed." Kichirou walked close to Aizen as he continued to speak. "Where is my mother? Why is she not out here to meet me? You know that she used to tell me how proud she was of me when I would come back from my battles."

He looked around and smiled. "Speaking of welcomes, Kyoshi, how are you, younger brother? It is so nice to see you and your lovely wife." He turned his attention to Aimi. "My, My Aimi," he said in a sarcastic voice, "you turned out to be just as lovely as your sister." He started to laugh as he tried to get closer to Byakuya.

Aimi's Bellator side came out, which was a rarity. Her eyes turned red as she yell to her assistant who happen to be her spirit sword. It did not shock Kyoshi when she went in attack mode because he knew what things would cause her to attack. Kyoshi tried to stop her as he called for Nobou. He tried to stop her but her power was to strong.

She was about to attack when Byakuya raised a hand to stop her. "Momma, remember what we talked about."

She stopped suddenly and looked at Byakuya. She saw Gineri and Gina looking at her smiling. Their eyes turned from normal to the dark sclera and the odd shape pupils. She smiled and nodded as both her eyes and her grandchildren's eyes turned to normal. She remembered that she had to control her temper. She bowed to Byakuya and apologized for her outburst.

Kichirou spoke again trying to bait them into an attack. "Where is my other brother, Jiro? This is not turning out to be the family reunion I hoped for." He started to pace back and forth as he began to thinking about his answer. "Oh yes, my brother is fighting a battle in Hueco Mundo with my son. I wonder how it is going for them."

He tried to move closer to Byakuya but he saw a smile slowly come onto Byakuya face. He began to feel as though something was not right.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" Byakuya asked Kichirou as the smile became more prominent.

Byakuya knelt next to his children and kissed them on their fore head. He motioned them to go to their grandmother. "Remembered what your daddy told you," he whispered to them. They smiled, kissed their Poppa and ran to Aimi.

Byakuya stood and faced Kichirou. Aizen still had his katana pointed at Byakuya. Byakuya looked at him and spoke to him. "Aizen, I ask you this question. Are you going to tell Aimi about the night her sister was killed?"

"Shut up, Aizen!" Kichirou yelled, "Shut up! Don't you say a word. You are my Spirit Sword."

Byakuya knew he hit a nerve. "Why won't you answer me?"

Kichirou smile at Byakuya as he calmed down. "I almost fell for your trick. You cannot outsmart me. I once was the leader of the Bellators. My son can never win against me. Besides, where is he now?"

"The key word here is 'was'. My husband is the leader and you are a threat to the King and his realm. You must and will be destroyed."

Suddenly Bellators appeared on every island that surrounded the island Byakuya stood on.

"Did you honestly think that my husband would leave to fight you and leave me unprotected? Did you think he would take everyone to Hueco Mundo? Really?" Byakuya did his monotone voice that became chilling. "That is not very 'genius of you'."

Kichirou started to become annoyed at Byakuya. His anger started to rise but Byakuya did not stop.

"Earlier, I asked if you were going to tell Aimi how her sister died. Please answer my question."

Kichirou tried his best to control his anger. He started to feel like Byakuya was getting the upper hand.

"Since you won't answer, I will tell her. In fact, I will tell your brother and mother." A slight smile came to Byakuya's face. He stared straight at Kichirou with the icy stare that he is known for.

"You see, he always wanted power. The act of him being a mad man is just that, an act. You see, Aimi, Kyoshi and Grandmother, he was never mad; he planned everything. Even the act of loving his wife."

"Shut up, Byakuya!" Kichirou yelled at Byakuya. "Shut your mouth."


	17. Full Circle Pt2

_**Here is part 2 of the chapter. Thanks and enjoy and Happy New Year.**_

_**-#-**_

"You do not scare me Kichirou Naoka. In fact, I will continue to tell the truth to your family. I will tell them how you on previous occasions, you went to Hueco Mundo to set up the events of things to come.

"I will tell them how you went there and bargained with the King of Hueco Mundo for some control or power. For this power, what did you have to give?" Byakuya did not move from his position. He stared straight at Kichirou but felt Aizen start to get un-nerved. Byakuya knew that Gineri was watching Aizen just like his father told him to. Gina was watching Byakuya for a signal.

Byakuya smiled as he spoke gain. "I ask you again Kichirou Naoka, what did you have to give for this power."

Kichirou anger began to rise. He felt himself losing control. A breeze came through and his jacket opened. Kyoshi and Aimi gasped as they saw a hole over his heart. He tried to cover it but they all saw it. He was about to call Aizen back when he heard:

"Rikujo Koro"

Aizen was restrained. He could not move. Byakuya was now in control of Aizen, Kichirou's spirit sword. He katana was still pointed at Byakuya. Kichirou anger starts to elevate.

"You think you can control my sword," Kichirou yelled. I do not need him. I have enough power to defeat any Bellator here." As he began to power up, his coat open and revealed the whole in his chest but also made his eyes glow a bright yellow. He lifted his finger in the air and produced a cero. As it began to grow, he looked at Byakuya.

Byakuya began to power up. His eyes changed to the shape of his father's. Gineri and Gina's eyes changed also. Byakuya smiled as he began to become very powerful.

"You have come to my domain and attacked our pride."

As Byakuya spoke his eyes turned red. Kichirou was shocked because he felt Byakuya matching his strength. Then Byakuya placed his hand on his stomach. Kichirou cero sputtered at the sight. He realized that Byakuya was pregnant and that he was receiving the Bellator power from the child.

"You cannot defeat me. That was the reason for all of your treason. You knew that the Bellator that impregnated me at my full potential would produce the next king. That would make the Bellator leader for life." He turned and smiled at Gineri and Gina. Their eyes were just like his and turned red. There was no fear in their eyes. Aimi and Kyoshi eyes were red also. He turned back to Kichirou.

"You have no chance here. Your cero is dwindling and my husband will destroy you."

Kichirou became angry as he started to fire series of energy bolts at Bykuya.

"Danku!" Gina and Gineri said in unison with Byakuya.

Kichirou's attack stopped in front of Byakuya. He kept firing until suddenly a cloud dust appeared. When it cleared, Jiro was standing in front of Bykuya with a box. He handed the box to him.

"Gin wanted me to give this to you."

Jiro nodded to Kyoshi. They both ran and went over the edge with the island. The soldier assign to them in this phase followed them. They dragged all of the soldiers that Kichirou brought with him.

As soon as Byakuya touched the box, he knew what it contained. The spirit of their first son, who was lost do a miscarriage. He looked down and saw Gina and Gineri hugging his legs. Byakuya placed the box next to his heart and smiled.

"Welcome home son."

Aimi came up to Byakuya and placed a hand on his stomach. "It time for you to rest. You used a lot of spiritual energy to hold him off. It is amazing how this one gave you his Bellator energy to help you."

Byakuya smiled. "My Bellator energy did not come from our son, it came from my husband. I gave him something in return for it."

Aimi looked at Byakuya with a puzzled look. Ukitake, Kyoraku and Mamoru came up to the group. Ukitake and Kyoraku picked up the children and began to walk toward the house."

"Let's go and make dinner for your Poppa. He may be hungry," Ukitake said as they walked away.

"Daddy may be hungry too. Is he coming home?" Gineri asked.

"He will be home soon. He will let us know when he comes," Kyoraku replied as he hugged Gineri.

"Byakuya, you go and rest. Your father is very proud of you. We are all proud to serve you. So you can rest now. We will make sure that you are well protected. Our Leader and Commander, Gin Ichimaru, ordered us to protect you."

Byakuya smiled as he held the box. He grabbed Aimi's hand and walked away. As they approached the house, Aimi felt Byakuya resolve weaken. She knew that Gin was on his mind.

"'Bya, he is coming back. He promised you that he would return. He has never broken a promise to you."

-#-

As Kichirou was falling, he felt a hand around his neck; the hand pulled him face to face to his opponent. The covered face removed the scarf to reveal his face.

"Hello father," Gin's smile said with a sadistic smile and eyes a bright red. "Don't worry, "he said, "Aizen will meet us there."

As they fell, he felt Gin's energy increase. Gin let go of him and flipped. He brought his leg down on top of him and kicked him down.

Gin's speed was so fast that when they both hit Sokyoku Hill. The sound and vibration was felt throughout the Soul Society.

When the dust cleared, Kichirou lay on the ground with Gin standing over him. The katana at his throat glistening in the sun.

He looked over to see Yoshio fighting Aizen.

"Now it is time for our battle. You are going to regret that you hurt my pride. Today, you will die."


	18. That Explains Alot

_**Hello everyone. Bring it slowly to an end. About three more chapters. Enjoy!**_

_**-#-**_

Aimi looked as Byakuya dressed in his bed clothes. She saw the mark on his stomach near his naval.

Byakuya looked down and placed his hand on the mark. He started to feel the energy from his child. "You want to know why Gin placed this on me." Byakuya smiled as he continued to rub his stomach. "He wanted to seal this child, our children and me so that if we have to leave, no one could track us. We could live as normal citizens in Karakura town."

Aimi came closer and only was able to read one of the words: **Join**.

Before she could read more, Byakuya placed his hand over the mark. "Mama, don't read; it's between me and Gin." Byakuya smiled as he got in the bed.

Aimi placed the covers over him and told him to get some rest because she did not know if they would have to leave. "Grandmother will be in soon to watch over you while you sleep." Aimi patted Byakuya's hand and left the room.

Aimi saw Grandmother walking towards Byakuya's room. She walked toward her and gave her a hug.

"Aimi, is Byakuya alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Aimi said with a puzzled look on her face. "You know, your grandson placed a seal on Byakuya and the children. Byakuya said it was so that if they had to leave, they could live Karakura in peace." Aimi mind started to race. She looked at Mother who had a puzzled look on her face also.

"Tell me Aimi," she paused, "were you to read the seal or what color was the mark?"

Aimi closed her eyes and spoke. "I only was able to make out one word 'Join' and it was red."

Mother thought for a few seconds and then did a flash step to Byakuya's room. Aimi was on her heels. As they entered the room, they saw an empty bed.

"Where is …" Aimi started to say when Mother spoke.

"He is going to Gin." Mother said as she sighed. "That mark was not for protection but you were right it did say join. It joins him to Gin. That is why his eyes turned red. Byakuya now has Bellator spirit from Gin and also from the baby. I hope they both know what they are doing."

Gin stood over his father and smiled. "Please give me a reason." Gin suddenly moved from over his father as he felt a sharp pain in his side. His father had a concealed weapon and tried to stab him. Gin thought he had moved quickly but he looked down and started to see the blood flow from his wound. He placed his hand over the wound. He winced from the pain but knew he had to get it out of his mind. He saw Yoshio and Aizen fighting. Yoshio must have sense Gin in pain because in a flash he was standing next to Gin.

"Master, you called?" Yoshio said as he stood in front of Gin with his katana pointing at Kichirou.

"Modoru," Kichirou called out to Aizen.

Aizen stood still.

"Modoru! Modoru!" Kichirou kept calling over and over again.

Aizen stood as though he could not hear Kichirou. Gin smiled because he knew what was happening.

Aizen was hearing his name being called. Quietly.

"_Shuji_."

Kichirou saw Gin smiling but he noticed that Gin was looking pass him. He turned and saw Aizen.

"Modoru!" Kichirou yelled.

Aizen did not hear him. He heard some else call his name.

"Byakuya?" Aizen said as he saw Byakuya come out in the open. "Byakuya? I thought you were …" Aizen stop and closed his eyes. Tears formed as he tried to speak. "I thought you were her."

Gin smiled because he saw a look of horror come across Kichirou face. He knew that Kichirou knew his lies were about to be revealed. "Are you afraid?"

Kichirou tried to go to Aizen but Byakuya raised his hand to stop him.

Byakuya had placed barrier around himself and Aizen. Bykuya reached out for Aizen's hand. He placed his hand in Byakuya's as he knelt in front of him. Byakuya placed a hand on his on top of Aizen's head. As he knelt in front of Byakuya, he started to cry.

Kichirou watched as Aizen heart began to open to Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes turned red as he the Bellator energy from the unborn child came to Byakuya.

_**Akemi's World**_

Aizen was the world that he had not seen for a long time.

"Mistress," Aizen said in a very shaky voice.

"Shuji, come to me," the voice said in the soft tone.

Aizen followed the voice until he found himself standing in front of Akemi, Gin's mother. He knelt in front of her. He reached for her hand. She reached back.

"Were you afraid I would turn against you?" Akemi said as Aizen wept. "You were my spirit sword. Kichirou took you away from me. He separated us after he killed me."

"He told me that you were killed because I failed to protect you. He told me that I would be shunned by the others for what I did." Aizen said as he looked at Akemi and asked for her forgiveness. "I will take my punishment but I just want to know that you forgive me."

Akemi smiled as looked at Aizen. "He wanted you because you were the strongest of all the spirit swords. He knew that you were very loyal to me. When he separated us, he changed you. He changed your name and your look. You don't look like my spirit sword. You know your eyes were blue like my son's and your hair was black. He. . . he placed a blocking spell on your memory but I see it is starting to crack." She smiled as she started to remove the spell. She spoke to him as his memory came back to him. Your name is Shuji and you had a special purpose in our world."

_**-end- **_

Jiro, Kyoshi, Aimi and Mother saw Aizen start to transform into his true form. He continued to hold Byakuya's hand. They recognized who he was. They all said 'Shuji' in unison. He was Akemi's spirit sword.

Gin started to speak as Aizen transformed. He looked at Kichirou. "You killed her. It was not a hollow attack. It was you. Tell me, what were given in exchange for her life?" Gin paused as the bleeding started to come back. "Tell Me?!"

Kichirou knew that if he lost Aizen, he was a dead. He spoke as he thought of a plan to get away. "Akemi was the most powerful Bellator, for a woman. She was the chosen to lead the Bellators. I wanted to have that position. That is why I had to marry her. I also had to make sure that she became pregnant because I knew that if she had a child, she would lose some of her power. It worked. I know when she was pregnant, she was not to happy but one day she went to a meeting with the King. When she returned, she was very happy with her child she was bringing into this world. You, my son, were going to be the next leader and guardian of his child, Byakuya.

"After you were born, it so hard to get her out on missions because she was so in love with you. But that one mission came and I got her to go with me. Our group was loyal to me and when we got to a secluded area, I preformed a separation spell. It worked but Shuji attacked and killed my spirit sword. His name was Sosuke. Remember my sword, Brothers.

"I did not know how strong he was until that moment but I was able to subdue him and place under my control. I had to change him but he was so strong in his will that I placed a block on his memory.

"As I started to erase his memory, I found out about your role, Gin, and Byakuya's role. Akemi's spirit sword, Shuji, was to be passed on to her grandson. That is why I ordered Keiji and Keiko to kill your child.

He heard Byakuya call the spirit sword's name and the spirit sword formed in his hand. A group of Bellators formed around Byakuya

"Let's go, Bya. It is time for Shuji to go to Akemi so they both can rest in peace now." Aimi nodded to him as Byakuya's eyes began to change.

Aimi felt him start to fall as the guard caught him. She told the guard to get him back because the King is waiting on a report and also he is carrying her grandchild. As they left, Aimi turned and looked at Kichirou. Her eyes were red and she was about to call her sword when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aimi, go with Byakuya. We will stay with Gin." She looked to see it was Mother and her group.

Aimi calmed down and bowed to Mother. She looked over and saw Gin. She sensed he was hurt but Mother looked at her.

"He will be fine. He is your son and Akemi is his mother. He is a Bellator, a Shinigami and our leader. And most importantly, he is husband and a father. He told us that this will end and we have to believe him. Now go before Byakuya wakes. We may still have to implement Gin's plan. "

Aimi left and Mother stood facing her son and as she kept an eye on Gin.

He looked back at his mother whose eyes were red with anger.

He turned and looked at Gin.

His eyes were red and he felt him power up. He was about to attack when saw his grandmother standing in front of Kichirou with her spirit sword at his throat.

"Can you kill your own son, Mother?" Kichirou smiled. He then remembered he had no protection.

"You are not my son. He died a long time ago. You are just a hollow and will die like a hollow." She said as she slashed him.


	19. Homecoming

_**Here is another chapter for you. Enjoy!**_

_**-#-**_

Byakuya sat in a room where Gin slept. Yoshio sat in the corner guarding over Gin. Aimi was examining Gin when she noticed Byakuya rubbing his stomach. She noticed that he too was tired but afraid to go to sleep.

_**Flashback**_

_Byakuya learned that the stab wound Gin received caused Gin to lose a lot of blood which caused him to become very weak. Although his group defeated the Kichirou's group, Gin refused to get first aid for the wound until his mission was complete. It got infected. As the infection spread, the weaker Gin got. Yoshio told Aimi and Byakuya that his master was very determined to make sure that his husband and children would not ever have to live in fear. _

_When the battle was over, Gin leaned on Yoshio heavily but refused to be carried. When they returned, Gin gathered his strength and walked to the king and knelt in front of him._

"_Our mission was a success. Kichirou and his group have been destroyed. There are no survivors."_

_The king acknowledged Gin and the Bellators roared with their victory cry. _

_Gin with his remaining strength, made his way to Byakuya. He wanted to run to him but Aimi held his hand. _

"_Let him to come to you." Aimi words choked as she saw her son struggle to walk. _

_Slowly Gin made his way to Byakuya. When he stood in front of Byakuya, he fell to his knees. Everyone watch as Gin took his katana and plant it in front of him to give him support. All was quiet._

"_Byakuya," he said as he caught his breath, "Ichimarau", Gin looked at Byakuya, "Kichirou and his men will never bother you or our children again."_

_Gin smiled as he began to fall forward. Byakuya knelt and caught his husband. Byakuya knew something was wrong and felt Gin slipping away. They hugged each other weakly._

_He whispered in Byakuya ear with his last breath. "I told you I would come back to you." _

_Gin stopped breathing as his arms fell away from Byakuya. Byakuya held him tighter as tears started to fall. Aimi ran to them as Byakuya started to cry. _

"_Call him back, Byakuya, Call his name and tell him he can't leave you." Aimi had tears in her eyes stroked her son's hair. "Call him back, Byakuya."_

_Byakuya was hugging Gin as he saw Gineri and Gina being held by Ukitake. They were crying and yell for their Daddy._

"_Gin, you can't leave us now. Come back to me. Come back to them. Come back to all of us." Byakuya started to yell. "GIN!"_

_Suddenly Gin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He slowly raised his arms back to Byakuya and he tried to breath. Aimi yelled for her staff to carry Gin to the infirmary. Yoshio followed behind them. The children ran to Byakuya and hugged him as they asked if their daddy was going to be alright. Ukitake came up behind the children. Byakuya looked at Ukitake as he hugged his children and reassured them that their daddy will be fine._

_**End of Flashback**_

Aimi sat next to Byakuya and placed her arm around him for support.

"You know Bellators heal themselves. When they sleep like this, their body is healing and trying to repair the damage both physical and mental. He is probably talking to Shinso and his mother. Yoshio cannot go there because he has to protect our leader." Aimi smiled as she continued to support Byakuya.

Byakuya sighed as he squeezed his lover's hand. "How is Grandmother?" He asked as concern came in his voice. "She has not spoken with anyone since she got back."

Aimi sighed and he voice was as soft as she could get it. "All I have to say is she loves her grandson more than she loved her own son. She knew that Gin had no problem killing Kichirou but after he spoke, she realized that it was a mistake to put this on Gin or her sons, Jiro and Kyoshi. She knew that it was only a hollow who took over her son body. She probably thought all this time, all these years; she should have killed him that night when he tried to kill Gin when he was a baby. She may think that you are angry with her for not stopping this situation.

"She feels ashamed that she let her emotions get in the way. She may have felt that holding on to some hope, some way her son could come back to her."

Aimi looked at Gin sleeping and smiled. "I guess I would do the same for Gin if I was in that position."

Byakuya squeezed Gin's hand as he thought of the pain Grandmother was in. "I have to go and see her after Gin wakes."

Gin sat in front of his mother with Shuji sitting next to her. He thought it was strange to see Aizen with dark hair and blue eyes. But he also noticed that for once Aizen looked happy. As they spoke, Gin had to remember to call him Shuji.

Through the conversations Gin had with his mother, he knew that the reason Shuji was taken from her. Her spirit sword was one of the most powerful ones for a Bellator. Her father gave this sword to her on his dying bed. This sword was to be given to the next King of the realm.

It turns out that she knew that her son would play a role in the bringing the next king. She knew that Yoshio along with Shinso would be Gin's and Shuji would belong to their child.

When Kichirou took the Shuji, he changed his appearance and blocked his memory. Gin learned just how powerful Shuji was. He is one of the swords that could be independent of its owner. That is why he was able to go to the academy and move up in rank in the Gotei 13. Kichirou placed him there to find Byakuya. He just happens to luck up on Keiko and Keiji Kuchiki with their plan to kill Byakuya and take over the family. When Kichirou found out, he placed two and two together. He knew that you would be drawn to Byakuya. Your Grandmother knew that you would bring the King's son to us to protect.

Now comes the part that we all knew would come. Your first son was killed. Your second son, Gineri, is strong and your daughter, Gina is strong. This one is the strongest of all. Since I am here, I know what the future is going to look like. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

Gin smiled as his mother told him how his children would grow to become powerful players in their universe. Because they are half spiritual being and half Bellator, they are going to more powerful than Byakuya and himself. As she leaned back but kept a hand on his cheek, she smiled and told Gin the last advice only a mother could.

"You tell my sister that she has done a fine job raising my son. And lastly, rear your children in love. Teach them our ways. Byakuya will teach them in his ways. You both are going to be wonderful parents." Akemi kissed her son on his forehead and smiled.

Gin said in a sarcastic voice to mother. "You can call my children your grandchildren."

She looked at Gin and smiled. "Watch your mouth; I am still your mother." She continued. "It is time for you to go back. Byakuya needs you and your . . My grandchildren need you. When this child is born, Shuji will be trained and ready to take his role as his Spirit Sword. He will train to be a very good and loyal companion to him. She and Shuji started to fade from his sight. They both mouthed 'I Love You' as they faded.

Suddenly Gin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He heard Byakuya voice calling him as his children jump in the bed hugging him. He hugged his children as he looked at Byakuya. He came over and kissed Gin.

"You are the most beautiful being I know," Gin whispered.

Byakuya looked at him and told him, "You are the only Bellator I love."


	20. The Children's Turn

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Here is another chapter!_

_-#-_

Gin stood outside on the boulder.

There are many boulders on the island that Gin and Byakuya called home but this one is the one that Gin likes most. It is the high enough to see all of the land and islands but not so high that his children could not climb.

As he looked out on the islands and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled as the sounds came to him.

As the leader of the Bellators, Gin has a link to his troops. On this rock, he can hear his troops training. He can hear his generals planning and training for the next battle if and when it comes.

He then heard Gina ad Gineri training together with their Uncle Jiro. He heard them yell, laugh and argue with each other and together at Jiro.

Gin smiled as he slowly pushed everything out of his mind. He knew that someone was coming to him.

"Hello Dad," he said as Kyoshi made his way to Gin. "Is all well with Mom and Bya?"

"Yeah," Kyoshi responded, "Bya is about to give Aimi a fit about being on bed rest. He wants to come with you and the children. He knows this is a big day for Gina and Gineri. This is the day that they will be introduced to their spirit swords."

Gin smile and softly chuckled to himself because he knows Byakuya wants to be involved in this moment with them. But with the baby's due date in about a month, Aimi placed Byakuya on bed rest. He has bout of exhaustion which makes him sleep for days to recover. This is one of the times he is asleep.

He felt Gina and Gineri were finishing with their training. Gin told Jiro to take the children to Byakuya. Although he was asleep, it was important for them to see him. Byakuya could sense them although he was asleep.

"They are ready for this journey. Their spirit swords have been calling out to them and now it is time for them to unite. It will be interesting to see how their spirit swords will appear to us." Gin thought about that because although this the Bellator way, his children are half Bellator. And he knew that their spirit sword will be more powerful than his because of the spiritual being side from Byakuya. He had an idea of how it would go but the children would have to do these introductions themselves.

After a few minutes, Gin met with Gina and Gineri at the edge. They were dressed in traditional Bellator garment for travel and also for battle. He inspected their dress as he told them to remember how to travel and not to get to far away from him or their grandfather.

"Okay, Okay, Daddy," Gina said as she gave her daddy a smile. "I promise to obey."

Gin smiled and looked at his daughter. He hugged her as he picked her up. He turned and looked at Jiro, who was staying behind with the troops to protect the home and Byakuya. He told Gin not to worry because if needed, they will come for him but this is something that he needs to be there and see for his children sake.

"Hold on tight," Gin told Gina as he dived off the edge.

Gina started to laugh as they floated in air. He slowly let her go as she floated next to her daddy. She looked over and saw her brother Gineri come next to her. He reached out for her hand and they floated down. Gin and Kyoshi floated near as Yoshio and Raiden floated behind them. A small group of Bellators floated behind.

As they landed, they came to an area that looked as a training ground for Bellators. Kyoshi explained to Gin, that this is where a Bellators come to be introduced and complete the first battle with their spirit sword. Your situation was different but Yoshio knew who he belonged to and we made sure he was ready.

As they prepared to the ritual, Gina and Gineri sat across from each other in the lotus position.

"Remember what we taught you, relax and wait for it to come to you. You know that I and your daddy will be here." Kyoshi and Gin kissed them and sat away from them. They watched as the children went into the trance.

"How old were you Dad when you got your spirit sword?"

Kyoshi smiled as he watched them. "I was a little younger than Gina when Mother brought me to this area to be introduced to Raiden. As a Bellator, the younger you are the more powerful you will become. You are the only one that was what we call grown to get your sword but you were powerful all along because of who you were to protect.

"Now it will be interesting to see how their sword will come to them. Also with the new baby, he will be so powerful; I think they will know who it is before we got back." Kyoshi watched his grandchildren. "Don't worry; they understand a lot more than we think."

As days passed, Gin watched as Gina developed a black eye and Gineri a bloody lip. Gin wanted to protect them but knew that they had to go through it.

"Gin, go get some sleep, I will watch them. I talked to the patrol and all is well at home." Kyoshi sat and started to watch the children. "The only reason they are going through is because it is their right as heirs. You went through the same thing. Their swords were calling out to them and they get to grow up with them and train with them. Now go and rest. They will want you more when they wake."

Gin walked up them and whispered in their ears to hang in there and he will be here when they wake. He left and found a place near them to lie down.

_As he drifted off to sleep, he felt Byakuya calling out to him. In his dream, he saw Byakuya holding out his hand for him to come to him. As he reached him, he saw Gina and Gineri playing in the field. Suddenly a white panther and a white tiger started to walk toward them as they called out to them. _

"_Moriko," Gina called out to the white tiger. The tiger came to her and started to play with her._

"_Takeo," Gineri called out to the white panther. The panther also came to him and started to play with him. _

_As Gin held Byakuya's hand, a white lion appeared in front of both him and Byakuya. He seemed to have bowed to them and then lay at their feet. Gin noticed that the lion had blue eyes. _

"_Shuji?" Gin called. He looked at Byakuya and smiled. "This Is Shuji. He is . . ."_

"_Our brother's spirit sword. He is to be the king's spirit sword," Gina said to them as she had her white tiger next to her. Gin noticed that the tiger's eyes were blue like the lion._

_Gin looked at Byakuya who had placed his hand on his stomach. "Shuji will be here when you come."_

Gin suddenly woke up. He took a deep breath as he stood and walked to the area where his children were.

"Hey Daddy," Gineri and Gina yelled out to him. He saw Gineri with a white panther and Gina with a white tiger. The animals both had the blue eyes.

"Guess where they got their blue eyes from?" Kyoshi asked with a smile.

"My mother. She did all of this for them." Gin was about to say something when he felt something at his right hand.

"Shuji," Gin said as he began to pat his head. "I think it is time for us to go home."

As everyone was about to leave Gin told Gineri and Gina to get their spirit sword in traveling form. Gin laughed because Gina sword was large than her. Gin picked up her sword and sheathed it. He then held on to her tightly and asked if she was ready to go. She asked about Shuji and Gin told her that Yoshio would carry Shuji in the sword form.

Kyoshi stood next to Gin as Gina leaned to give him a kiss. She saw Gineri asleep in Kyoshi's arms.

"Daddy, is it okay if I go to sleep this time?" she looked into her daddy's eyes.

Gin smiled and hugged her tight. "You can sleep all the way home, little one."

Gin nodded to the group and they left the area.


	21. New Chapter for Gin's Family

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Sorry for the delay. Enjoy the chapter

-#-

Gin stood outside with Kyoshi and Jiro as they looked at Gina and Gineri playing with the spirit sword. Gin was waiting for his mother come so that he could go and see his new son. Gin did not feel as tired as he thought he would being up all night with Byakuya.

It was some concern from Aimi and the Spirit King about Byakuya and the baby's spiritual energy. If too much was given to the baby, Byakuya would had died but the Soul King was able to monitor both of their levels and was able to take and store his energy.

It turns out the baby had taken over ninety percent of his spiritual energy and what was left kept Byakuya very weak. This is why everyone was on high alert.

"Uncle Jiro, Dad, make sure everyone is in place. I will be with Byakuya for a while with our son." Gin smiled as he thought about the baby. "Gineri, Gina," he yelled out to them, "Come on in and bring Moriko and Takeo with you." He turned and saw Shuji sitting in the doorway. "You too Shuji. Time for you to meet your master," he said as he petted Shuji's head.

Gin and Byakuya kept Shuji close to them because of the baby.

They came running up to Gin with their pets.

"Are we going to see our brother?" Gineri asked.

"Yep," Gin responded, "now go and wash up." Gin followed behind them inside.

-#-

Gin walked in the room to see Byakuya being sitting up holding their son. Gina and Gineri ran into the room and slowly got up in the bed with him. They saw their brother feeding on Byakuya's breast with his eyes closed.

Aimi came over and stood next to Gin and placed her arms around him. "He is healthy and strong." Gin looked over and saw Shuji, the white lion, in the corner, in the middle of Moriko, the white tiger and Takeo, the white panther. The three sat in silence but was on guard. Aimi looked at the trio and smiled and told Gin that those three are going to be a powerful force to be reckon with.

"Mama, how is Byakuya?" Gin looked at his mother as if she was keeping something from him.

Aimi hugged Gin tighter as she began to speak. "Gin, we tried our best to make sure he came he of this delivery well but the pressure was greater than we thought." Aimi paused.

"Mama, what's wrong with Bya?" Gin said as he balled his fist. He hated when she kept things from him.

"Gin, she paused again, "Bya lost his sight."

Gin looked at his husband as he talked to Gina and Gineri. He wondered if he was telling them about losing his sight.

"Mama, how is he mentally?" His voice sounding with concern.

"Gin, we train to rely on our other senses when we lose one. I think he will be ok physically but mentally, there is going to be some adjustment, he will be fine. He may worry about you more than anything. You are going to be his eyes for him. I know he will ask you every day how they look and how much have then grown. You are going to protect him more since he does not have Senbonzakura with him. Now we all have to be there for him."

Gin walked over to Byakuya and kissed him.

Byakuya slowly turned toward him and asked how beautiful their son was.

Gin smiled as he told him how their son looked like himself but had hair color like Byakuya. Byakuya asked about his eyes and Gin told him they were just like Byakuya's but the color of blue.

Gin finally got Byakuya to sleep since the baby was sleep. The Soul King and Ukitake sat in the room to watch over him while Gin talk to Gina and Gineri.

Gin also saw the King, Byakuya's father, sitting next to the bed with a slight smile on his face. He could tell that he too was happy to have his son and grandchildren with him. He slowly patted his son's head as he slept.

He looked at Ukitake with a look of concern on his face.

"Ukitake, you were given a task of watching over my son. He did not know that you were chosen to be his guardian. Although Gineri Kuchiki took the role of his grandfather, you only reported to me on my son's progress. You and Kyoraku although being Bellators, did keep me informed." The king watch as Ukitake eyes took on the red color. He bowed his head to the king as he placed a hand on Byakuya's cheek.

"He would come to me to talk about his feelings. To this day, he still talks about his feelings for Gin and his children. His love for them is very strong.

The Soul King began to realize why the children were here. Gineri was here because they lost the first child. Gina was here because they did not want Gineri to be alone. They loved their children very much but this one was born out of their love.

-#-

Gin sat on the bed to talk to Gina and Gineri about their Poppa. He wanted them to know that although he was blind, they would have to help him with the new baby.

Gin sat in the room with Gineri and Gina's room. Their pets/spirit swords sat at the foot of their beds. Gin began the conversation about their poppa and his sight. He noticed that they both looked at him that they were not worried.

"Don't worry Daddy, Poppa is going to be fine," Gineri said.

Gina smiled and told her daddy not to worry because Senbonzakura will come back and help them with Poppa and their new brother.

Gin looked at her with a puzzled look. He looked at Gineri who had a smile on his face. He turned back to Gina and asked, "What do you mean, Gina?"

"Our Grandma, you know, the one who help us with our swords, will help Poppa also."

Gin let the subject drop as he got up and kissed his children on the foreheads. He told them to go to sleep because they need to help their brother and Poppa.

-#-

Gin made his way back to the room where Byakuya and the baby were awake. He saw that the King had left the room but Ukitake stayed. He was also thrilled to see his Grandmother there holding his son.

She was thrilled to hold her new great-grandson. Ukitake was helping Byakuya prepare for the baby's feeding. Byakuya sensed that Gin was in the room. He reached out for him as Gin came to give him a kiss. He then kissed his grandmother and son.

"He is so beautiful. He looks just like you did when you were a baby." His grandmother smiled for the first time since the Kichirou incident.

"Well, I must have been a good looking baby," Gin said as he got in the bed next to Byakuya and placed an arm around him.

His grandmother placed the baby in Byakuya's arm. As the baby started to feed, Byakuya reached for his son's hand. Gin noticed how his son little fingers wrap around his love's finger.

"He already knows who you are. I guess he will love you too." Gin said as he kissed Byakuya on his cheek.

Tears started to come down his face. "I hate that I can't see him but I hear him and feel him. I am going to rely on my other senses to rear him. You know that Gina and Gineri told me not to worry, they would help me and that their grandmother told them that she was going to help me."

Byakuya felt the baby going to sleep. Gin took the baby and held him close as Byakuya straighten his top. He reached out for the baby. He felt the baby on Gin's chest asleep.

"Come and lay next to me, Bya." Gin reached out to him.

As Byakuya lay close to Gin, he felt the baby snuggle on Gin's chest. He placed his hand on Top of Gin's.

"Have you thought of a name for him?" Gin whispered.

"No. I decided that you would name him. It was you who made sure he got here. You made sure all of us were here." Byakuya said as he Gin starting to doze off.

"In that case then, I name our son," Gin paused and turned to Byakuya. "Are you sure? I can name him what I want?" Gin smiled as he heard Byakuya start to chuckle. Byakuya shook his head yes as he moved closer to fit in Gin's arm.

Gin quietly cleared his throat so that he would not wake the baby. "I here by call this baby, my son, I give you the name of Sojun Gin Ichimarau.

Gin waited for Byakuya response but all he heard was snoring from Byakuya.

He laughed and closed his eyes. He knew that all will be well.


	22. 15 Years Later

Another Chapter!

-#-

Gin slowly opened his eyes to the sound of thunder. As he tried to go back to sleep, he slowly pulled Byakuya closer to him. But he felt himself waking up.

'_After all this time, Bya is still a perfect fit in my arms'_, Gin thought as he started to run his fingers through his hair.

Byakuya moaned as he moved closer to Gin as he, too, started to wake. It had been a tough few days for Gin and his family.

After Sojun was born, Byakuya lost his sight. Not only was it an adjustment for Byakuya but for his family also. Byakuya made adjusts with the help of the children's spirit swords, but also his zanpakuto help also. With the help of Grandmother and the King, Senbonzakura was made into a guide dog or more as a wolf dog. Not only was he still a part of Byakuya but Senbonzakura became his true zanpakuto when in battle.

Gin was lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Remember when I was pregnant with Gina and you asked me a question," Byakuya said as he whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I remembered," Gin smiled and he turned and kissed his lover. "I asked you were you sure about leaving the Gotei 13. And you stated, "Yes, you were sure."

"Well, I asked you, "Are you sure?" Byakuya said as he reached out for his husband's face.

Gin looked into his eyes and smiled. Byakuya moved his hand over his mouth to feel his smile.

"I love to feel your smile."

Gin loved when Byakuya says that because it brings a smile to his face.

"Well, are you sure?" he paused. "Are you sure that you are ready to step down as leader of the Bellators?"

Gin grabbed Byakuya's hand and kissed it. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, I will not ask you again," Byakuya said as he got out of bed.

Gin watched as he saw his husband maneuver his way around their bedroom to the bathroom. Gin begin to think of why his husband blindness influenced his decision.

_A few weeks after Sojun was born, Gin learned from his Grandmother that Byakuya almost died during the delivery. She told Gin that the spiritual energy that Sojun was taking from Byakuya that his form was being pulled apart. The king tried to regulate but he knew that Byakuya would not be the same. In order to rear his child, Byakuya agreed to give up his eyesight._

Gin felt his mind wonder as he started to drift off to sleep when Byakuya came out of the bathroom.

He knew that Gin would be asleep as he walked to the door where Senbonzakura and Yoshio sitting outside of the door. Byakuya let them both know that they can go and train with the others. As long as someone was in the house with him, Byakuya would always let Senbonzakura train with the other spirit swords.

Byakuya made his way down the hall until he got to the kitchen. He smelled breakfast being made by Kyoshi.

"Morning Bya," Aimi said as she looked up from sipping her tea. Byakuya came over and felt for her face. He leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Dad," Byakuya said as he reached for him. He turned and hugged Byakuya and help him to his seat.

"Gin still asleep?" Kyoshi asked as he placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Well, not really. He is thinking about today's events. Also," Byakuya trailed off because it was also a sad day for the family.

_Not long after Sojun was born, Gin's grandmother became ill. She later died from her illness. Jiro told Kyoshi that he felt she died from a broken heart. She became ill not long after she killed their older brother, her son, Kichirou. She felt that she caused a lot of danger to the family and the Kingdom because she could have killed him many times before because a hollow had taken over his body. She asked for Gin to forgive her because she placed a burden on him. _

Byakuya sat and felt the sadness in Kyoshi's heart just like in Gin and Jiro's heart.

Aimi spoke to break the silence. "Bya, do you want to go to the garden with me today?"

"Sure, I would like that a lot." Byakuya continued to eat his breakfast. Both he and Aimi continued to have small talk as Gin came into the kitchen. Gin kissed his mother and sat at the table as Kyoshi brought him a plate.

Kyoshi sat at the table with his plate. Both he and Gin sat in silence. Aimi and Byakuya decided that those two wanted to talk. They cleared their plates from the table. As they left the kitchen, they kissed their spouses.

_**-Few Days Later-**_

Byakuya sat outside under a tree with a tray of tea in front of him. He slow took a sip when he sensed someone coming towards him. He gave a smile as called out the name.

"Sojun," he called as he opened his arms.

Sojun walked up to him and gave a hug to his Poppa like always along with a kiss. Byakuya reached out and found his cheek as he smiled.

"Come here Shuji," he called, "you get a hello also."

Shuji slowly walked to Byakuya. Shuji was Sojun spirit sword which was a gift from Gin's mother to Sojun. As he came closer to Byakuya, he changed from his lion form into his human form. He stopped in front of Byakuya and knelt. He reached out for Byakuya's hand and bowed. "Hello Master Byakuya."

Byakuya smiled and said, "Hello Shuji."

Byakuya reached over and placed his hand on the head of his guide dog, which resembled a wolf with gray eyes. He was a gift from Gin's family who with the help of his children was able to take the spirit of Senbonzakura and Bellators energy to help Byakuya around the home. Not only was he linked to Byakuya spirit and zanpakuto but he too could become a sword for him to fight. Although he lost his sight, Byakuya learned to rely on other senses. With the help of the family, Byakuya adjusted and resumed the life as close to normal as possible. He was able to participate in training with his children and his practice battles with Gin. The children would say things like that 'Poppa can hear everything' as they were coming up in the years.

As Sojun sat with Byakuya, Aimi came out with a tray of food.

"Sojun, how are you?" Aimi said as she placed the tray down in front of Byakuya. Sojun came to his grandmother and hugged her. "Let me go and get you some lunch," Aimi said as she hugged him back.

"Don't worry Grandma," he said, "I am here to see Dad. Where is he anyway?" He closed his eyes and opened them again. "I found him. I got to go." He kissed both Aimi and Byakuya as he began to leave. He quickly came back and got a cookie and kissed Byakuya and told him he loved him. "Come Shuji," he said as he left.

Aimi watched as they ran away. She was amazed how close he and Gin were. Although he is slated to be the next King, he is just as protective of the family as Gin. Along with Gineri and Gina, Sojun will be the strongest king and Bellator yet.

"Change has always been hard for me. Especially when it comes to my children," Byakuya said as petted Senbonzakura head. "They have become my protector than me being their protector."

Aimi listen and smiled. "Bya, you are not going to bait me into saying or telling you anything." She started to laugh as she spoke. "So, let's just enjoy our lunch Kyoshi fixed and please, Bya, stop worrying."

Aimi gave Byakuya a kiss on his forehead and sat to across from him. They both started to eat their lunch. Aimi tried very hard not to show her worry because Senbonzakura not only the eyes for Byakuya but also is in constant communication with him. If he senses any concern, he relays it to Byakuya.

-#-

Gina and a small group of Bellators went to the Soul Society to help monitor a situation. The current commander of the Gotei 13 was trying to stop an uprising of the residents of Seireitei. It was rumored that a group of residence are making a push to take over Soul society.

Gin stood and listen as Gina gave her report to her brothers. She stated that the small group was growing and now she suspected that several rouge shinigami were involved. Gin was standing on his boulder with Gineri and Gina. They were waiting on Sojun to arrive. Sojun mostly spend time with the Soul King but he still remains an active part of the family. Today is one of those days he is a younger brother to Gineri and Gina than the heir to a kingdom.

"Hey Dad," his young voice sounded that fooled many, "Hey Bro." The two did the fist bump. He then turned to his sister. He hugged Gina and whispered in her ear. She began to smile and whispered back in his ear.

At a short distance away, Yoshio, Moriko, Takeo and Shuji knelt near the group. The latter three were in their human form. Gin always laughed because she created the spirit swords for his children. Both Moriko and Takeo looked like Gin in their human form.

Gin smiled as his children began came up with a strategy to stop this group. Gin looked over and saw Senbonzakura sitting with the spirit sword. He knew that Byakuya sent him to remind him of their lunch together. He also knew that Senbonzakura was also the eyes and ears for his husband. He smiled as he saw Shuji was petting his head.

"Well, I guess I got to go. Your Poppa sent Senbonzakura to get me. I trust you will come up with the correct decision, Gineri."

Gineri smiled because his father promised that he would trust him along his sister and brother with the day to operation of the Bellators operation. But he knew that his father will always be a Bellator. He told them that once a Bellator, always a Bellator.

Gin and Senbonzakura did a flash step to Byakuya and Aimi. Gin appeared in front of his mother and kissed her. Then he sat next to Byakuya and gave him a passionate kiss.

Byakuya laid his head on Gin's shoulder. "When are they leaving?"

Gin smiled and said it is up to Gineri. "He is the leader of the Bellators. We have trained them to be leaders."


	23. New Regime

_**Coming close to the end of this story! Thanks for your patience. Enjoy!**_

_**-#-**_

Gin watched as Byakuya and their children trained for the upcoming mission. Gineri and Gina wanted their Poppa to go with them on this mission but Gin was against it. Byakuya, being the Spirit King's child, he could leave the realm since the form is strong enough to withstand the pressure of the Soul Society but Gin also had the final say. And as always, Gin is very protective of Byakuya. But both he and Gin want to help save the Soul Society because that is where they both met.

Gin watched as Byakuya and Senbonzakura maneuver through the practice fields and outsmart Gineri and his trusted group. Byakuya did have an advantage over them. They all were blindfolded. Gin told Byakuya that he should help train some of the Bellators in night time warfare. It is the best way to train the young Bellator instructors how to do night combat and also how to rely on all their remaining senses.

Gin made this island so that it resembled not only The Soul Society but other area that would make Byakuya use all his skills both old and new.

Byakuya usually finishes the course with the children not able to stop him or capture him.

But on this day everyone had an uneasy feeling. Usually Sojun would train with his brother but lately, he has been spending time with his grandfather, the Spirit King. The feeling that the current Spirit King was nearing his reign and Sojun would soon take over. He was teaching a maneuver with everyone had to take one of their senses away. Gina took away her hearing and Gineri took away his sense of smell

Since Byakuya lost his vision, he learned to train with his other senses along with Senbonzakura. Gin was glad that the commander of the Gotei 13 did not seal Byakuya's zanpakuto.

Byakuya finished the course before the children but they came out a few moments later.

"Poppa, we have not beaten you after all these years." Gina said as she and her group exited the woods. She smiled as she saw her brother standing with his group. Both groups came out of the woods at the same time.

"Gin, something is wrong." Byakuya started to shake.

Gin felt Byakuya start fall as he wrapped his arms around him. He picked him up in his arms as his son Sojun appeared in front of them.

"Dad," he said with a somber look on his face, "it's the King." Sojun looked at his brother and sister. "It's time for me to . . ."

Gina came to Sojun and hugged him. Gineri came and took both of them in his arms.

"We will always be here for you," Gineri said.

Sojun looked at Gin holding Byakuya. "Dad, please bring Poppa. I told the King that I wanted you there with us. I think Poppa would be want you to be there with him. I know that I want you there with us."

Gin looked at Byakuya and smiled. He looked at Sojun and smiled. He, Byakuya and Sojun disappeared. Gineri and Gina knew that the King life was ending and Sojun is going to be King: The most powerful one of all.

Gineri talked to his lieutenants and sergeants and place all Bellators on high alert. Jiro and Kyoshi came and stood in front of Gineri.

"Uncles, Sojun has asked that Grandma be with them. Can you make sure she gets there to them? Dad going to need her."

Jiro and Kyoshi looked at Gineri and bowed. The look in his eyes told both of them that Gineri is being strong for his troops but his heart is with his parents.

"Once you get everything secure, go to them," Kyoshi said. He gave Gineri a hug and left.

Jiro hugged him and then he went to Gina who was trying to be strong for her brother. He hugged her as tears flowed from her eyes. "Gina, be strong for your brothers."

Gina pulled herself together and asked that Jiro go and get Ukitake and Kyoraku. They are part of our family. Then come back to us, you know, both you and Grandpa."

Jiro bowed to her and then flashed away.

Gina walked to Gineri and hugged him. "We can do this as a family and as Bellators."

They both went to the boulder to address the troops.

-#-

Gin was pacing back and forth in a room off from The King's room. Aimi walked into the room with Ukitake and Kyoraku. Gin walked to Aimi and hugged her. He was trying not to cry but the tear started to flow as soon as he saw her. Ukitake stood next to them and hugged the two.

"Bellators are not to cry when we lose someone in battle but this is family." Kyoraku went to Ukitake and hugged him.

A few minutes later, Gineri and Gina walked in. They hugged their father as he tried to be strong for them but he knew that he was doing a terrible job of it. Byakuya was usually the strong one.

The door opened and the staff came out. The head physician came out and stated that The King wants the presence of his father and his brother and his sister.

When the group heard the announcement, they knew it was a regime change. Gina and Gineri stood on either side of Gin and followed.

Aimi knew that when the King died, Sojun would take over. But it also meant that Byakuya would also die on that day. Byakuya, being a part of the King, was not born of parents but solely from the king. Byakuya was an extension of the king. Aimi knew that they were linked during the birth of Sojun.

She remembered how the King took most of the energy from Byakuya and gave it to Sojun. Because of the Bellator energy from Sojun, Byakuya would have died giving birth. The energy from the Bellator and The Kings energy was too strong for anyone but some way Byakuya survived. The damage to Byakuya's form was the cause of his blindness. He knew that when Sojun would come of age to rule, the king would die and his son, Byakuya, would die with him.

Aimi knew that Gin knew of this because he and Byakuya never kept secrets from each other and knew this day would come. Byakuya actually spoke to Aimi about this day. He wanted to make sure that Gin did not do anything to upset the children when this day would come.

She thought that she was glad that Byakuya did get to be a part of the children's lives. Now that Gin would be left behind, she wondered how he would fair without Byakuya.

Kyoshi came and hugged Aimi. She let the tears flow as he hugged her. She suddenly felt herself screaming as they felt Byakuya's energy fading from the room. Just like Gin, Byakuya was her child also. She remembered when she first met Byakuya and saw him fall in love with Gin. She remembered their wedding, their pregnancies, and their life together.

Later, Gin came out the room with Gineri and Gina. He walked past everyone without saying a word. Kyoshi told Jiro to keep an eye on him but let him be.

When Aimi got home, she went to Gin's bedroom. He was sitting on the bed staring out the window. She lightly knocked on the door and went in. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gin just started speaking.

"You know our last discussion we had was about how glad he was that he fell in love with me. It gave his existent meaning. He said if we had lived our life like we were supposed to, we would never would have fallen in love. He was glad we wrote our own story."

He looked at Aimi and started crying. She pulled her son to her and just let him cry. He cried until he fell asleep. She covered him up and satin the chair and watched him. Kyoshi came in the room and sat next to her. Yoshio followed and sat in the corner.

Aimi wiped her tears away as she looked at Gin. "I wish I could take his pain away."

Kyoshi placed a hand on her hand. "We are all going to be fine. Gineri and Gina are going to stay with Sojun for now. We have to prepare to go into battle. They want to save the Soul Society because Byakuya wanted it saved. Sojun wants that done for his parents."

They decided to stay in the room and watch over Gin for the night.


End file.
